You Raise Me Up
by dragonfly patranous
Summary: A story about Blaine rediscovering himself and finding love again after the break-up with Kurt. With the help of Sebastian,the other Warblers and Cooper Blaine moves on with his life.
1. Chapter 1

_Watching you walk out of my life does not make me bitter or cynical about love. But rather makes me realize that if I wanted so much to be with the wrong person how beautiful it will be when the right one comes along."__  
__-Anonymous_

_I changed the time-line a bit so it fit better with my story. There_  
_are also a few changes like the warblers don't cheat and its sort of_  
_anti-Kurt. Cooper is staying in New York and and Ms._  
_Pillsbury's wedding takes place in early December. There is nor_  
_run-way bride. The Andersons are supportive of Blaine and he has a_  
_good relationship with Cooper._

* * *

Blaine was stretched out on the couch in the living room of Cooper's  
flat in New York trying to figure out how his life had turned out the  
way it had. He felt lost and alone. There was this feeling of  
insecurity and doubt something he had not felt since the incident that  
had occurred at a Sadie Hawkins dance in his middle school.

If someone  
had told him he would be spending Christmas break of his senior year  
with his brother he would had laughed in their face. But here he was.  
Cooper had moved to New York last year and was doing a TV series. As  
Blaine was planning to go to school in the city more specifically  
NYADA, his brother had asked him if he did like to spend the first  
week of his holidays there before they both returned to Ohio for  
Christmas. Blaine had taken up the offer as not only would he be able  
to see the school and spend some time with his brother but also a  
chance to meet Kurt. They hadn't talked since their hook up when Kurt  
had returned to Lima for Thanksgiving weekend and Mr. Schue and Ms.  
Pillsburry's wedding. Blaine knew they had decided to take a break or  
whatever it was but after the night with Kurt after the wedding  
reception he had no doubt they would get back together. And they  
ofcourse had decided to build their friendship again but Kurt hadn't  
answered his calls or texts since he left for New York again.

Apparently those thoughts of the silly high school boy that he was had  
been crushed when he saw Kurt at NYADA this afternoon. A single tear  
fought its way out of his eye as he replayed in his mind for the  
umpteenth time what had occurred this afternoon.  
_** Flashback**_  
_Blaine had spent all the time after Cooper left for his shoot in_  
_getting ready to go to NYADA, he hadn't told Kurt he was coming and_  
_thought of surprising him by showing up and then maybe they could have_  
_lunch together. He was wondering through the corridors of the school_  
_when he saw Kurt in a studio practicing. He stared to walk in the_  
_studio but he noticed that Kurt wasn't alone. Another guy was with him_  
_and they seem to be deep in their conversation that they didn't notice_  
_Blaine standing near the door. He was about to knock and announce his_  
_presence when he heard the other guy in the room take his name, "You_  
_and Blaine used to sing that duet together, didn't you?" the guy said._  
_"Yeah...but it feels like a life time ago. Maybe that's what hard_  
_about it." Kurt answered. Blaine felt like he was intruding and_  
_shouldn't eavesdrop but his feet just wouldn't move. "You still love_  
_him don't you? Was I your rebound?" The guy asked. "No..no.." Kurt_  
_said shock evident on his face. "Cause I cannot compete with a fantasy_  
_Kurt." The guy sounded hurt but all Blaine wanted to know what Kurt_  
_was going to say. Blaine wasn't expecting what Kurt had to say about_  
_it, "I...I desperately want to be over him, really...I do" Kurt's_  
_words shattered Blaine into a million pieces once again. He just_  
_watched the guy say something, he saw Kurt smiling. Kurt walked out_  
_hand in hand with the guy out of the studio without noticing a Blaine_  
_Anderson who stood with his back to them trying to hide. Blaine's_  
_world had come crashing down once again and not knowing what to do he_  
_walked aimless and heart-broken on the streets of New York._  
_** End of Flashback**_  
When Cooper returned from his shoot he found Blaine curled up in a  
ball on the couch fast asleep. His hair was gel free, his face was  
tear stained. When Blaine had woken up he just curled up in his  
brother's embrace and cried again. Cooper just sat their rubbing  
circles on his back till Blaine was ready to talk. Blaine felt stupid  
for crying like a heart-broken girl, but he couldn't bring himself to  
care. It was more than two hours later did he stop crying and then  
told Cooper everything that happened. It took everything Cooper had in  
him to control his emotions and not start cursing and yelling or  
better going and hitting that twink and giving him a piece of his  
mind. He couldn't believe Kurt had the nerves that even after sort of  
breaking up with Blaine he had kept him hanging making him believe  
there was some hope for them and at the same time romancing another  
guy in the city. What made Cooper angrier was the fact that kurt slept  
with brother even after they had broken up and he had decided to move  
on he was just giving false assurances to Blaine and just stringing  
him along. He knew that their break up was his brother's fault he had  
cheated yet it wasn't as if Kurt was an innocent victim in all of it,  
he was playing with his brother's emotions and that wasn't something  
Cooper took kindly. Though Blaine had cheated but that didn't give  
Kurt the right to use him. Truth be told he had never liked Kurt but  
he seemed to make Blaine happy so Cooper never said anything but  
listening to his brother crying he knew that chasing after Kurt was  
only going to cause Blaine more heart-ache. And it had to be stopped  
for good.  
Cooper and Blaine had spent much of the night talking. They  
also spent the entire next day watching movies and playing video games  
and talking. After five continuous hours of playing Assassin Creed  
Blaine seemed to getting back to being himself again, "It feels so  
good...haven't played like this since sophomore year" Cooper's  
eye-brows shot up and he exclaimed "What? studying so much  
Blainers?" From what he had gathered from their mom about Blaine over  
the years they were not in talking terms was that Blaine loved video  
games. She had told him that whenever Blaine was not at Dalton he used  
to spend most of his time playing. He had quiet a collection of video  
games. "Its just...forget it." Blaine said. "Talk" Cooper ordered.  
"Kurt didn't like video games so I didn't get time to play much, I  
used to play sometimes with Sam, Mike or Artie. But not for this  
long." Blaine said softly. "Miss playing don't you? But you almost  
have made a fucking gaming zone at home and you haven't played  
Assassins in over a year?"  
"Na...I and Kurt usually did things we both enjoyed." Blaine said. "Do  
you realize that you usually did things that he enjoyed rather than  
you both." Cooper said before he could stop himself. From all his  
conversations with Blaine over the last year he knew his brother  
absolutely not a kinda guy who liked to have long hours of gossip  
sessions with girls and do manicure. He had expected Blaine to deny  
it but all Blaine said was "ya...you could say that."  
It had been two days since the incident, Blaine was just moving  
about like a robot he was always preoccupied with his own thoughts  
there were a few times when he would act more like himself. Cooper  
tried his best to cheer him up but that cheer didn't last more than a  
few hours and his brother returned to being a heart-broken mess. It  
scared Cooper that Blaine might have withdrawn in his shell again or  
tried to harm himself again and to add to that his shoot started again  
today but he was reluctant leave Blaine alone. While on set, he had  
called and checked on Blaine numerous times and was relieved to know  
that Blaine had taken to wandering in the Central Park rather than  
brooding at home.  
Meanwhile in Central Park, Blaine wandered around aimlessly just  
walking around and enjoying the freshly fallen snow around he felt  
relaxed he had just talked to Cooper, his brother was worrying too  
much he had called to check on Blaine almost every hour. His phone  
began ringing again and he was swore he was going to throw it away if  
it was his brother calling him again. But looking at the caller ID  
surprised him "Hey killer." Sebastian's voice said through the phone.  
There was something about hearing his voice that suddenly Blaine felt  
better.  
"Hey, how are you?"  
"You would have known if you had returned any of my texts. Anyways how  
are you?"  
"Sorry bout that, been busy and Coop was home so spent most of my time  
with him." The truth being Blaine hadn't bothered to check his phone  
for the past two days.  
"Your not fine Blaine, what happened?" "Nothing I'm fine."  
"Your going to have a hard time convincing me. I can clearly see  
something is wrong. You are walking around with your hair free of all  
the gel looking all messed and tired and you say everything is fine."  
"Huh?! How do you even..."  
"Turn around."  
Blaine tuned to see Sebastian standing a few feet away smiling at him.  
He felt a weird sense of relief and warmth on seeing Sebastian. Blaine  
just watched the warbler walk towards him there was something about  
Sebastian that brought a genuine smile on his face for the first time  
since the incident. Sebastian slung his arm over Blaine's shoulder  
directing him in a different direction, "Why don't we go get some  
coffee and you tell me what happened. Its too cold out here."  
Soon they were sitting in a cafe overlooking the snow-covered  
streets. "You didn't tell you were coming to New York." Blaine said.  
"I didn't know either but my grand-mother wanted me to visit so here I  
am and I didn't want to spend Christmas at Dalton. So are you gonna  
tell me what happened?" Blaine for some reason didn't wanna answer  
that question, as now he felt utterly stupid when Sebastian and all  
his friends from Dalton had told him to return back he stayed at  
McKinley as it was a link between him and Kurt and believing they  
would soon get back together and everything would be fine and being at  
McKinley wouldn't feel as bad and lonely anymore. The waitress came  
with their order of coffee and to Blaine's surprise a big slice of  
cheese cake. Blaine raised his eyebrow in question and Sebastian said,  
"Its not like your the only one who has a sweet tooth here, and  
anyways I simply love their cheese cake, its incredible I thought you  
should try some. You didn't answer my question." "Let's just say that  
it finally hit me hard that I should move on rather than being so hung  
up on my ex. Can we not talk anymore about it now?" Blaine asked.  
Sebastian just stared at him in shock, this was the first time Blaine  
had referred to Kurt as his ex and not just that but he was talking  
about moving on after almost three months of being sure that they  
would get back together. "May I know what brought this sudden change  
of heart?" "If you want to, its not like I have any friends to  
actually care to listen but not now." Hurt was evident on Blaine's  
face and it seemed like he was about to cry. Sebastian placed his hand  
on Blaine's and relieved that he didn't take his hand back he said,  
"Blaine, look at me." When Blaine raised his head he was staring into  
Sebastian's green eyes full of sincerity "You are not alone Blaine, I  
will always be there for you. You know you can count on me for  
anything right?" Blaine just nodded. "And you know its not just me.  
All the warblers will be there for you. We will be there whenever you  
need us Blaine. Don't ever think that you are alone." Blaine knew what  
Sebastian was saying was true. The Warblers had always been there for  
him. When he had started at Dalton it was a few months after the start  
of the semester as he was still in therapy when school had started. He  
was the new kid even among the freshmen. Jeff had been his room-mate  
then. Jeff and Nick had soon became his friends and introduced him to  
the Warblers. Wes and David soon became his best-friends even though  
both were juniors and two years ahead of him. They had been supportive  
and understanding when he abandoned them to attend McKinley with Kurt  
to give him the senior year he dreamed of. They would always call and  
keep in touch with him even when his weekly visits to meet them had  
turned once in a month or two. Its not like he purposely ignored them  
but he had promised Kurt as he had flipped after Sebastian serenading  
him with 'I want you back' and what happened at Scandles (it didn't  
seem like a big deal to Blaine) that he wouldn't go to meet them alone  
and Kurt being himself rarely had time to go with him to visit the  
Warblers and it had completely stopped after the Slushie incident.  
Though they had made some wrong decisions they admitted it was only  
because they felt abandoned like Blaine was avoiding them and they  
felt betrayed that he just left them his friends for a guy he had  
known for a few months and their anger just took over their better  
judgment, they never intended to harm or injure anyone it was all just  
meant to be a joke and was just to ruin Kurt's sweater not hurt him  
but it had cost Blaine an eye surgery. They all had apologized far too  
many times. Blaine was lost in his thoughts and he was brought out of  
his brooding when Sebastian squeezed his hand gently, "You ok?" He  
asks. Blaine just nods again holds Sebastian's hand tightly giving him  
a reassuring smile and took a bite of the cheese cake. Little did they  
know that a certain Kurt Hummel was standing near the window of the  
cafe watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Blaine was enjoying the cheese cake while he and Sebastian caught up  
on each others life as they both had been busy especially Sebastian as  
he had lacrosse practice and glee rehearsal. They were so lost in  
their conversation that they did not hear someone clearing their  
throat behind them. When the voice was a little louder Sebastian  
looked up to see a fuming Kurt Hummel giving him his best bitch glare.  
As soon as Blaine turned Kurt marched in front of their table and  
snarled at Blaine, "How dare you? How can you stoop so low that you  
are here with this meerkat." Blaine just took a deep breath, there  
were so many things he wanted to say to him. He wanted to yell and cry  
give him hundreds of reasons why he was there and tell Kurt exactly  
what he saw the other day. But he controlled himself, he didn't want  
to create a scene he didn't think he could deal with all of the  
emotional drama. "Well hello to you too Kurt." He said with as much  
politeness as he could muster. Sebastian wisely chose to stay out  
unless it was absolutely necessary to intervene of it as he didn't  
know what happened that Blaine was acting so cold towards Kurt. "Why  
are you acting like that? And why didn't you tell me you are in the  
city?" "I didn't think it was necessary, I'm here to visit my brother  
and it didn't concern you, so didn't bother." Kurt looked so shocked  
at Blaine's reply that Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle looking at  
him. "What are you laughing at? Its definitely because of you that  
Blaine's being so rude to me." Kurt said fuming. "Seb has nothing to  
do with anything at all. I just ran into him today. Anyways we have  
somewhere to go. See you around Kurt." Blaine was thankful that they  
had already paid at the counter and he could just leave cause he was  
afraid he would burst if he stayed there long. "You coming?" He asked  
Sebastian who was just sitting at the table. Kurt was totally fuming  
now, Sebastian could actually imagine smoke coming out of his ears but  
he didn't have time to wait and enjoy as Blaine was already out of the  
cafe. They walked in silence for a long time. "Blaine where are we  
going?" Sebastian asked as they entered the Midtown Manhattan  
neighborhood. "You wanted to know what happened right?" When Sebastian  
nodded "I just felt I better tell you when we get to Cooper's  
apartment if you don't mind that is." Blaine asked a bit uncertain.  
"Its okay...my nana's house is just two blocks from here." Sebastian  
said as they walked into a building.  
When Cooper got home that night he heard laughter coming from the  
living room. When he came into the room he saw Blaine watching a Harry  
Potter movie with a boy with chest-nut color hair sitting beside him.  
Both of them were laughing as the aunt blew up in the 3rd part of the  
movie series. Blaine seemed care-free and at ease. "Hey there little  
brother." He called out. "Hey Coop! How was your day?" "Same as  
everyday...lots of work. Who's your friend here?" He asked as he made  
himself comfortable on the opposite sofa. "Ohh...this is Sebastian,  
my friend from Dalton. Seb this is my brother Cooper." "Hi" "Nice to  
meet you, Sebastian Smythe." Seb said as he and Cooper shook hands.  
"So you both hungry?" "No we made pasta, I've kept some for you." The  
three talked as Cooper had dinner and watched the movie with them.  
Sebastian headed home sometime after they finished the fourth part.  
"So is this Sebastian the same Sebastian?" Cooper asked as  
Blaine made his way back to the sofa after seeing Seb to the door. "If  
you are asking if its the same Sebastian who accidentally almost  
blinded me with a slushie and whom I have coffee atleast once a week  
now then...yes its the same Sebastian." "He seems nice." "You don't  
just have to say that Coop. He's a good friend, and since he has  
started working on his attitude we have been really good friends. He  
is one of the few people who didn't judge me through all the things  
that happened in the past few months. We have been better friends  
since listening to each other and offering honest opinions without  
judging it feels good to have someone to talk to." Blaine said  
remembering all the conversations he and Sebastian had sitting in Lima  
Bean before all the slushie incident and others after he went to  
Dalton to get the stolen trophy. He and Cooper sat a long time  
chatting. He told him about Sebastian and how they both became good  
friends inspite of all that happened.  
That night Blaine stayed awake in bed thinking about everything  
that happened since he and Seb met in the park. It just felt good to  
talk to Sebastian after so many days. He told him all what he  
witnessed at NYADA and what happened during the weekend Kurt had come  
to Lima. Blaine was rather taken aback seeing the concern in Seb's  
eyes still wondering if he had imagined it. Seb promised him that  
he'll help Blaine get his mind off things.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning he was woken up by the constant buzz of his phone.  
Sam had called him many times. There were messages from Tina, Artie,  
Finn, Puck and Rachel as well apparently all of the New Directions  
except Mike and Quinn had sent him multiple messages. When he read the  
first few messages he knew that Kurt would definitely tell someone  
about their little run in and the news had traveled like fire through  
the New Directions grape-vine. He called Sam back and explained the  
situation to him and told him to tell Tina and Artie. Sam believed him  
and also warned him that Finn wasn't very happy. It just couldn't  
bring himself to care what the others thought at the moment. When Seb  
came to pick him up from Cooper's seeing him a bit gloomy. Sebastian  
had taken the task of cheering Blaine up too seriously. They had just  
roamed the city and even gone to meet Wes and David who were attending  
Brown University and gone ice skating in the central park .  
Through out the day Blaine had got multiple calls from the New  
Directions telling him that Seb was not a good guy he was tired of  
them telling him what he should do and explaining them that they were  
friends and were not dating. Blaine was so frustrated with all of it.  
He mentioned to Cooper and Seb about wanting some change while they  
were having dinner and the two quickly planned what they were going to  
do tomorrow. Cooper and Seb were getting along well considering they  
had just met twice.  
The next day Blaine went along with Cooper who had the day free to  
get a new hair cut. Later they met Seb for lunch and the three went  
shopping. By the end of the day Blaine almost had an entire new  
wardrobe and was feeling really good having temporarily forgotten the  
mess going on in his life. The rest of the days in the city passed in  
a blur. Blaine spent a lot of time hanging out with Sebastian and even  
Cooper tagged along with them whenever he didn't have to go to the  
set. Blaine had even stopped using hair gel when Sebastian had  
commented his hair looked better without it after he had gotten the  
hair cut. He avoided all calls other than his parents, Sam and Tina.  
When he and Cooper returned back to Lima his parents were pleased to  
see that a week away with his brother had brought quiet a change in  
Blaine. He smile seemed more genuine then it had been in months. His  
mother wouldn't stop telling him how good he looked without plastering  
his hair to his scalp with a generous amount of gel. All the Andersons  
had been working on rebuilding their relationships with each other  
which had fallen apart due to Cooper running away from home and the  
Sadie Hawkins incident with Blaine. And things in the Anderson  
household where slowly returning back to the way they were before  
everything had started to fall apart. The whole week of christmas had  
gone by happily. It was the first time in years that they had  
celebrated Christmas together it felt good to have a bit of normal  
family atmosphere that Blaine could easily forget other worries and  
enjoy the time with his family. But the day Cooper flew back to NYC  
reality started to sink in and all his worries resurfaced as he had  
nothing to distract him. But he had been avoiding everything for far  
too long and it was time he faced it. Blaine drifted of to sleep but  
he couldn't deny that he was a bit hesitant to go to school the next  
day as he didn't know how the others were going to react towards him.  
It had been the last thing on his mind when he was around Seb and  
Cooper and even when he spent time with his family but now the  
thoughts were crowding his mind.

While back in New York Cooper was worried what Blaine would have to  
face the next day at school. It hadn't been easy for him to come in  
terms with the fact that he and Kurt were not meant to be forever and  
having all his hopes crushed all the plans and dreams being turned to  
nothing hadn't been easy for him. On top of that he had to deal with  
everyone who was pissed at him for being friends with Seb and the  
warblers. When he had visited Mckinley a year ago if he had learnt  
anything it was that the New Direction kids weren't an easy bunch of  
people to be around. Most of them had a problem of not keeping their  
opinion on others personal matters to themselves. He knew that though  
Blaine seemed to brush it off whatever they said but he could see that  
it bothered him as almost all his so called friends at McKinley turned  
against him.  
Cooper wished his and Blaine's relationship would always get back  
to what it was before he had ran away from home after his graduation  
and went to LA to become an actor. He was glad it was going well so  
far between them, they had began to trust each other though he knew  
they had a long way to go. He and Blaine had always been close that is  
before the summer junior year in high school when he and his father  
started disagreeing on every single thing since his dad wasn't happy  
with his choice of career that lead to constant arguments which often  
got ugly . In an attempt to rebel against his father he had shut out  
even his mother and Blaine from his life. He had turned from an ideal  
son into a obnoxious and irritating teenager for his parents and a  
acted like a total jerk towards his brother. He had done everything  
possible to push Blaine away from him. He had kept in touch with is  
mother by calling her once or twice in few months. But things had  
changed when he had visited Ohio last year. When he saw the state his  
family had reduced to he regretted the decisions he had made as a  
teenager. As they had not only affected his relationship with his  
family but had torn his family apart. His parents had started drift  
apart as well as neglected Blaine and things had gotten worse when  
Blaine was beaten up at a dance and had been in the hospital for  
months. It wasn't that his parents were homophobic but they were so  
scared to losing their other son too that they distanced themselves  
from Blaine as well. Even being in a private school hadn't kept Blaine  
safe hence they opted for Dalton Academy as it was a boarding school  
and one of the best in the state, with a zero tolerance policy as  
Blaine would be staying at Dalton his parents traveled a lot for work  
as well as vacations they were rarely home also Blaine would have  
minimum contact with the outside world chances of running into  
homophobic people would be minimum. They provided Blaine with  
everything he needed except a family. Cooper had not known anything  
about what had happened to Blaine until a year later as his calls to  
his mother had stopped. He had blamed at cursed himself for all that  
had happened to his brother that he did not know how to confront him  
again. But going back to Ohio was the best thing he had ever done. He  
had confronted his fears and tried to reestablish his relationship  
with his family especially his brother. He also found the reason of  
his father's recent anger towards Blaine. His father felt that like  
Cooper even Blaine was throwing away his future for something he  
didn't know how it would turn out right. He knew a part of it had to  
do with Blaine trying to face his fears but facing his demons by going  
back to a public school full of bullies and homophobic people wasn't  
exactly ideal. Blaine transferring to a public school for being with  
Kurt was something similar to what Cooper had done. They were  
especially scared to send him to a public school where people were  
easily bullied as they knew the reason for Kurt's short term transfer  
to Dalton. Cooper had ran of to LA even after being accepted in  
Harvard and not attended college. Cooper had managed to get a decent  
living by doing commercials, modeling and broadway shows but things  
were looking up for him, there was a long way to go still he got first  
movie role, but there was no guarantee that Blaine would be safe at  
that school or that his relationship with Kurt would last. And finally  
what he feared had happened. Blaine had left his safe sanctuary a  
place he loved, a place he could call home when his own home had  
turned into a disaster. Cooper had began to almost hate Kurt for  
making Blaine hate himself for distancing him from his friends the  
first people he began to trust, the people who became his friends for  
who he was and accepted him the way he was, those who had been like a  
family for him helped him come out of his shell to build up the  
courage and confidence he had. Cooper hadn't met any other Warblers  
before Sebastian but from what he had heard from his mother and Blaine  
he knew those guys had to be good, there was always something  
different about Blaine when he talked about them he could see the  
pride Blaine felt for being a Warbler, he knew that Blaine wished he  
had never left them though he wouldn't admit and he regretted losing  
contact with them in an attempt to make Kurt happy.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Blaine was sitting in his car in the McKinley parking lot still  
debating if he should go in or just ditch school and drive back home,  
not like anyone was home to ask him why he didn't go to school. His  
dad already left for another business trip while his mom left for  
office early morning and knowing her she wouldn't return till late  
evening. He was almost ready to drive back home when he got a text  
from Sebastian. 'Go get them Killer don't let the muggles put you  
down~S' Blaine smiled at the Harry potter reference Seb was as much as  
a geek he was though he denied it and said that he just enjoyed the  
series.  
He was about to enter the McKinley halls when there was a text  
from Cooper wishing him luck as well. The day was going rather normal  
as being shoved into lockers by the football jocks was rather become a  
routine and most people especially guys didn't talk to him afraid of  
catching the gay or afraid of being made fun of for being friends with  
the gay guy. All his classes were AP as he was way ahead of syllabus  
because of Dalton so none of the New Directions had class with him  
before lunch except Artie, he didn't act any different towards him.  
He met Sam between classes and he was fine as well.  
It was at lunch that things took a different turn. Tina pulled him  
aside as he was walking towards the lunch room. Tina narrowed her eyes  
in contemplation."So when were you going to tell me? What happened in  
New York, when did you start dating that evil Warbler? Did it start at  
one of your weekend hangouts with the warblers?"

"We are just friends Tina. We have been hanging out often and its  
nothing more than just friendship and I like spending time with him,  
we get each other quiet well." Blaine said.  
"You know Kurt would never forgive you for that. You know he hates  
Sebastian yet you are dating him." She said as if talking to a small  
child.  
"Kurt doesn't have a say in who I should be friends with and I AM NOT  
DATING SEBASTIAN" Blaine said as calmly as he could raising his voice  
a few octaves as if that would finally get through to her.

"He tried to break you and Kurt up last year. He stole Michael from us  
and nearly blinded you," Tina ranted. "He stole our Nationals trophy  
this year and cheated at Sectionals to beat us. Why would you even  
talk to him?"

"He's not like that anymore. He isn't actually a bad guy he is just  
lost on the wrong track. And for the record, he didn't steal the  
trophy, Hunter did."

"He almost blinded you," Tina repeated. "What were you thinking?"

Blaine dropped into the seat at a desk with a heavy sigh. He had no  
idea what he'd been thinking or why he hadn't taken the out Sebastian  
had given him. "There's no reason I can't be friends with him he is  
truly sorry he apologized I forgave him we just decided to have a  
fresh start and its going rather well ." He insisted stubbornly.

Tina seemed to sense that she pushed the Sebastian-is-an-evil-bastard  
card a little too far, so she switched tactics. "What about Kurt? You  
know he flipped when he saw you too together."

"Kurt is dating someone else. He doesn't get a say in who I hang out  
with." Blaine replied loosing his patience, he was getting tired of  
everyone telling him what to do.

"He think that's who you cheated on him with," Tina said. "It wasn't, was it?"

"I have already told Kurt many times it wasn't. I can't help what he  
believes," Blaine said and walked away. He knew after Kurt had seen  
him with Seb in the cafe there wasn't any chance in hell that they  
would get back together. But he already knew that after seeing him  
with that guy confessing that he wanted to move on.  
At this point Blaine was sure he would not want to get back to Kurt  
he knew that the breakup was his fault but he was not going to let  
Kurt string him along and after talking to Cooper his was more sure of  
his decision to not play the spare that Kurt could come back to if  
things didn't work out with the New York guy. He might have cheated  
but that didn't mean he was going to let himself be used. And the  
issue Kurt had created just cause he had had coffee with Seb.  
Glee practice was hell. No one other than Sam and Artie spoke to him  
but they seemed hesitant under Finn's gaze . Tina was angry that he  
had snapped at her. During the entire practice Finn kept giving him  
the evil eye. Mr. Schue seemed rather oblivious to the tension him.  
When the practice was over Blaine was walking over to his car when  
Finn came up behind him. "Hey Warbler" "I joined the New Directions  
last year if you seemed to have forgotten Finn. I'm not a part of the  
Warblers anymore." Blaine said coldly. "But you will always be one of  
them those spoilt rich boys who think they can do anything they want  
you just care bout yourself. You are just like as selfish and bad as a  
lot of them. I think it would have been better if I let you go back to  
your fancy filthy rich school it would have saved Kurt the heart-ache  
don't know why I listened to Mr. Schue and convinced you to stay with  
us so we could win. We reached nationals even when you weren't singing  
for us." Finn spat. Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had  
they really made him stay at Mckinley so he could lead them to victory  
and win Nationals. Finn had told him so many times how he now belonged  
here with them when he had announced he was thinking of transferring  
to Dalton.  
Blaine didn't say a word to him just drove home and lay in his bed,  
he felt used like he was some commodity some sort of weapon for them  
to win nationals rather than a friend. He knew that though he didn't  
feel the same sense of belonging and pride with the New Directions he  
felt being a Warbler but he had never once thought of deceiving them  
he was loyal to them just as he had been to the Warblers. He had  
turned his back on his brothers for their friendship and Finn had just  
shattered the illusion. True that everyone at McKinley glee club were  
friends or atleast tried to be. But they could turn against each other  
pretty soon something the Warblers wouldn't do. Blaine was deep in  
thought when there was a knock at his door. He opened the door to  
revel his mother standing there she hardly came to check on him though  
she did it more often since she started staying at home more often  
than traveling with his dad. "Hey mom. Do you need anything?" "No  
Blaine just wanted to check on you, your lights were on when I got  
home its past midnight do you have too much homework honey you look a  
bit stressed?" "Its so late I didn't even realize. I was just thinking  
some things through. Its been a mess and my just trying to put things  
in place and sort out my priorities since I started applying to  
colleges and stuff." "Its ok dear we love you regardless to where you  
end up, though I have done a awful job of showing it in the past and  
your father is just angry because well he is worried about your future  
just as he was for Coop, he'll come around." "I know mom." "Now go to  
sleep if you don't want to doze of in school tomorrow, Good night."  
She said kissing him on the forehead. "Good night mom."  
Though he tried to sleep what he had been thinking about just kept  
coming back to him. He had applied to NYADA only cause he and Kurt had  
decided to go to college together, face the New York city together.  
But now with all that happened he was questioning his decision of  
attending NYADA, he loved music he enjoyed creating it but did he  
really wanted to become a broadway actor or a performer he just  
couldn't picture himself on a stage like he had seen when he had gone  
to see Broadway productions with his parents or grandparents. He had  
even seen Cooper performing on stage but couldn't picture himself in  
his place. He realized he had made so many choices about his future  
for Kurt. Transferring to McKinley from a prep school which would have  
looked much better on his college application, leaving being the lead  
soloist of acapella to being just one of the singers in a show choir.  
He had even chosen to go to a college so he and Kurt could be  
together. He thought of transferring back to Dalton there was nothing  
much holding him back at McKinley and he had everything to return to  
at Dalton. But he didn't want to run just because he was having  
trouble or feeling lonely. Though Dalton would look impressive on his  
application and he could get into any ivy league school, his grades  
were good and being involved with a acapella and if he resumed his  
activities of boxing and fencing along with his credits of performing  
in musicals at McKinley his application would be rather impressive and  
he could also take up the subjects he had left of because the courses  
weren't available at McKinley. He thought about talking it through to  
Cooper if he was planning to majoring in psychology and music  
composition and go to med school to become a child and teen  
psychiatrist like he had planned when he had been taking therapy after  
the Sadie Hawkins incident. He was determined to take up the career he  
had thought about in freshmen year in high school. But he was still  
hesitant to return he felt like he was running back to Dalton because  
he failed or couldn't survive at McKinley. He talked about it all to  
Cooper the next day and even gave a slight i idea to Seb about what he  
was thinking of doing. But since McKinley had managed to get to  
Regionals by competing in other competitions it was going to be tough.  
Cooper told him if he was sure of what he wanted to do Dalton was a  
better option for him but he wasn't entirely convinced he wanted to be  
sure before he could speak to his parents.  
So he had text Seb next morning to meet him after school so he might  
have some help in getting everything strait before talking to his dad.  
'I will be leaving for an away game in an hour killer won't be back  
till late evening depends on the game.~S'

Ya I forgot...I guess you had mentioned it you are going to do well  
don't forget to inform me of your win.~B

'Was it something to urgent? I have some time to call ~S

Its fine nothing that urgent we'll meet tomorrow for coffee as usual  
tell you then, fingers crossed for a Dalton win~B

With Seb not available he could think of only one person he could talk  
to about this and expect sane advice so there he was sitting in the  
Lima Bean with Nick. He was the only sensible one other than Wes to  
talk to when he wanted some sense to be put into him. He explained him  
the whole situation and Nick seemed to understand why he was so  
hesitant. They just sat in silence for some time as Nick decided how  
to respond to everything Blaine told him he opened up about everything  
he felt recently. "I get want you are saying about not wanting to go  
running back to your safe haven just because things got difficult  
outside. You had come to Dalton because it offered the safety you  
wouldn't get in most school around here. We all had our various  
reasons for coming to Dalton though your situation was different.  
Though like the rest of us Dalton eventually became a home rather than  
a safe haven." Blaine nodded as Nick continued. "Its a home for you  
Blaine nothing has changed that nothing can like Ohio will always be  
home to you no matter where you might end up but it wouldn't change.  
And going back home after you have tried to fit and explored the world  
around is not failure Blaine. Returning home is not running away. Just  
like you we will always be our parents little kids we will always be  
Dalton boys too. You are a Dalton boy and you know nothing will ever  
change it." Blaine just looked at him as the words sunk in. Dalton had  
become so much more than just a school to keep him safe and it took  
him long enough to realize that. Blaine wanted to say something but he  
didn't know how or what. "I don't want to force your decision, its  
your call whatever you decide don't forget once a warbler always a  
warbler so you are one of us whether you are at Dalton or any other  
corner of the world." "I know that Nick. But can I ask you something  
I'm just curious?" Nick just nodded "Kurt was also a warbler once than  
why did you guys turn against him and agree with the slushie thing ?"  
Nick didn't even take time to think as if he was sure what he wanted  
to say and how, "Sure Kurt sang with us but he was never one of us and  
I guess even you know that. He was too difficult and uptight he never  
mixed up and he definitely didn't consider us as his friends much less  
his brothers." Blaine was shocked at what he heard it might have been  
evident on his face so Nick proceeded to explain. "See when we met  
Kurt we liked him and all but you know as time passed we and I mean  
all of us thought that he was the guy for you that he made you happy.  
Many of us realized it wasn't the case even before he transferred but  
didn't say anything I mean who were we to say who you can or can't  
date when you seemed so happy." Blaine nodded in understanding. "I and  
Jeff were one of the last people to realize that it had been a mistake  
to let you transfer. I think Kurt knew we didn't like him he didn't  
keep in touch with any of us other than you when he transferred back  
and he even made you distant with us after you transferred." Blaine  
tried to protest at that. "You know too Blaine we started talking  
lesser and lesser when you were at McKinley even your visits became  
monthly than weekly like they were at the beginning of the year and he  
always came along like he was afraid to let you visit us alone. And  
you know he never left your side when you came to visit." "Ya but it  
was because of the way Seb acted he sang 'I want you back' to me in  
front of my boyfriend." Nick just had a amused smile. "What?" Blaine  
asked confused. "Nothing...I'm hoping you'll figure it out but if  
you don't and my patience wears off I'll let you know. But I want you  
to find out on your own. Anyways I should get going, long ride to  
Westerville. What about you staying in Lima today?" "Ya.. mom's  
staying Columbus and dad's on the east coast it feels too alone in  
such a big house so prefer staying at the apartment when I'm alone."  
"Hoping to see you in a certain blazer soon Blaine" Nick said before  
he drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER 5**  
Blaine was glad he had it all figured out. Talking to Nick yesterday  
had really been helpful. Both his parents were going to be home today  
so he decided to not waste time and talk to them. He knew talking to  
his parents was going to be easier than talking to the New Directions  
and most of them were going to blame Seb so he needed a heads up. He  
was meeting Seb at Lima Bean, Seb had wanted him to come out with the  
rest of the Warblers as he and Thad were celebrating their win they  
were just a few wins away from state championship. He had declined and  
told Seb that he would be happy with his reason for not coming but  
hadn't told him what it was.  
Blaine is sitting at their usual table with a coffee for him as  
well as Seb waiting for the boy to arrive. He wonders why they always  
meet at the Lima Bean its not that the coffee here is something great  
and seeing that they both return to Westerville it seems stupid to  
come to Lima for a few cups of coffee but still they do it. "I decided  
to transfer back to Dalton." Blaine said as Sebastian settled down and  
took a sip of his coffee. As Blaine said this Sebastian's head shot up  
to look at him "Are you sure about it?" "Ya I am...I don't have  
anything holding me back at McKinley and Dalton will be much better  
for me being with all the warblers its better than feeling like I'm  
alone." But he was worried about the New Directions reaction. "Its  
just two months for regionals killer I'm already on the top of their  
hate list and they'll definitely kill me thinking I lured you back to  
the 'fancy rich school' with my evil ways." Blaine couldn't help but  
laugh. "I don't think that'll happen, I don't think most of them will  
even care other than it makes their chances of winning regionals much  
less then they already are, they wouldn't give it much thought they  
still call me 'Blaine warbler' anyway. It's was my decision and I am  
doing this for me." Blaine said in a tone that there was a  
determination and stubbornness to it that he was not going to change  
his mind.  
Sebastian drove forward as Dalton was on the other side of the main  
town area as Blaine turned of the main road outside Westerville. There  
were very few houses in this part of the town some were gated  
establishments large houses surrounded by a lot of space around  
scattered at the periphery of the town. Seb's house was also one of  
these houses Blaine had never been there he just knew Seb's family had  
a house in Westerville where he spent his weekends sometimes. The  
Anderson's home was one of the last houses a bit away from the rest of  
the homes. He hated that stupid gate it took so long to open he was  
just whining being nervous did that to him sometimes he thought as he  
waited for the stupid gate to open hadn't been there when he was  
little he liked the open yard but he knew it was necessary with the  
house being out of use. His breathing quickened as soon as he spotted  
his dad's SUV in the driveway. Why the hell was he so scared he was  
just asking to transfer back to Dalton where his father wanted him to  
be in the first place so it shouldn't be that difficult. He walked in  
and was greeted by some nice smell coming from the kitchen. To his  
surprise his mom was cooking she only cooked on weekends and if there  
was something special and she was free from work. "Hey I'm home." He  
called out. The atmosphere at home seemed different happier than  
usual. At dinner he found the reason why. "Cooper called today. He has  
some good news for us" his mom said as he and he and his dad listened.  
"Cooper is his first movie role." Blaine and Mr. Anderson sat still  
for what seemed like a very long time Blaine's fork halfway through  
his mouth. "You are not kidding right?" Blaine asked once he could  
speak again. "That's so awesome I need to call him." He was about to  
get up. "Finish your dinner Blaine, why don't we all call him after we  
are done." Blaine just grinned, he was so happy for his brother he  
finally got his first break on the big screen.  
"Its not the lead role but I'm in the main cast as one of the  
supporting actors I have scenes throughout the movie." Cooper  
explained them through the computer. "Well its the first step Coop,  
you have a long way to go." Blaine said to him. "Thanks for the vote  
of confidence." "Anytime." "Blaine's right you start small but you are  
going to end up big if you do it right and work hard." His mom said.  
"I know mom." Cooper said. They were all talking when Blaine thought  
he better do it now that all of his family was here. "Well as we all  
are here I've some news for you guys too." He said nervously.  
"Finally?" Cooper asked his stupid grin growing wider. "Yes finally."  
Blaine smiled as Cooper winked at him when his parents exchanged  
confused glances. "I want to transfer back to Dalton." Blaine blurted  
so fast that he wondered if his parents understood him but after  
showing no expression for a while but he was relieved when their faces  
split into identical smiles. To say his parents were happy that he was  
transferring back to Dalton would be an understatement. With Cooper's  
news of the movie and when they heard of Blaine's plans for college it  
was safe to say they were over the moon. "Ohh boys you both really  
made my day, seeing you have promising future's one less thing I have  
to worry about." Their dad said. "So proud of you both sweethearts."  
Mrs. Anderson chimed in. "You can be proud of Coop for now, I just  
made plans be proud when I get into an ivy league." Blaine said. "As  
if there's a doubt about it. You are the nerd here." Cooper said. And  
they all laughed as Blaine mock glared at him. They all talked a  
little more and made plans for Cooper to visit before he started  
shooting the movie this summer.  
"Do you want me to talk to Dean Rodrigues immediately? Or you want  
to wait?" His father asked him. "No the sooner the better. I don't  
want to waste more time than I already have." Blaine said. "So I'll  
set up a meeting with him tomorrow. I don't think there should be a  
problem so mostly expect you will be starting at Dalton on Monday."  
"Thanks Dad. See you in the morning."  
Blaine slept relieved that day. Only two more days at McKinley and  
he would be back at Dalton.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap6  
Blaine was more cheerier than he had been since he had been back to  
school. At lunch he got a call from his dad to inform him that he had  
a meeting with Dean Rodrigues and they were more than happy to have  
him back. The only thing that worried him now was how he was going to  
break the news to the glee club. He decided he would do it tomorrow as  
it was friday and he wouldn't have to face them again anytime soon as  
he was starting at Dalton from monday. But he decided to tell Sam  
before the others.  
"Blaine" someone called out as he was walking towards the parking  
lot with Sam and Brittany. He turned to see his dad walking towards  
him. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Blaine was so surprised to see  
his father, he had never come to McKinley before. "Just got the  
transfer papers ready, you said the sooner the better so Dean  
Rodrigues told me to finish up the paperwork today. He said you'll  
have to pick your class schedule, uniform and dorm key tomorrow."  
"Thanks dad." Blaine said giving his dad a one arm hug to not wrinkle  
his suit. "Blaine what are ther transfer papers for?" Sam asked. "Ohh  
that's what I had to tell you, I'm transferring back to Dalton. Well  
meet my dad." Blaine turned to his father, "Dad this is Sam Evans and  
Brittany Pierce." "Nice to meet you sir" they both said as the shook  
hands with Mr. Anderson.  
As Mr. Anderson left Sam turned to Blaine "What's going on Blaine?  
What's with going back to Dalton again?" "I should have told you about  
it but I had to get things figured out first. Why don't I tell you  
over coffee its quite a long story."  
"Blaine are you really doing it for yourself ?" Sam asked a bit  
uncertain. "Yes, and this has nothing to do with Seb or Kurt or anyone  
else. Its something I want to do for me." Blaine told him. "Fine."  
"Sam I'm going to Dalton doesn't mean we are not friends anymore. You  
are always going to be one of my best friends." And Blaine knew he  
wasn't going to break his promise of keeping in touch again.  
"Blaine, you won't forget me when you go back to your castle right?"  
Brittany asked timidly. "No Britt I won't. I'll come to visit you."  
"That's good cause I and Lord Tubbington will miss you Blaine Warbler.  
You'll always be my favorite dolphin."  
The next day Blaine drove to school he suddenly realized it was the  
last time he was doing this. He didn't feel as nervous as he was  
yesterday about telling everyone at glee that he was transferring back  
to Dalton. Maybe Sam and Brittany's reaction to the news was the  
reason or maybe the messages from Seb, Nick and Cooper just reminding  
him that people still cared.  
Everyone was gathered in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue and  
Finn. It was the last day of their assignment for the week. He decides  
he tell everyone now then wait till the end. "Guys, Mr. Schue I've  
something to to tell you." 'There done, now I can't step back.' He  
takes a deep breath "I'm transferring to Dalton. Or rather I  
transferred to Dalton." "What? You can't do that." Tina says. "I did  
Tina, I needed to do it. Its been really nice with you guys but I want  
to go back." "Its because of that Slushie-whore isn't it?" She yells.  
"You wouldn't leave us otherwise." "It has NOTHING to do with Seb its  
something I want to do for myself." "But..." She is cut by Kitty "So  
you'll be competing against us?" She asks reminding him so much of  
Rachel. "Yes I will be." "That's not fair you will be betraying us by  
joining the competition. You are such a traitor..." Unique yelled  
at him. "I didn't see anyone complaining when I left the Warblers to  
come to McKinley and joined you guys to compete against them that  
didn't make me a traitor to them did it?" Blaine yelled back. The room  
was silent nobody had an answer to Blaine's question. "I think Blaine  
has made his decision. We are not happy to lose you Blaine but its  
your life but I'm glad I got to know you for more than just a rival  
competitor." The rest of the time went by there was tension in the air  
but no one acted on it. Tina didn't even look at him, today he had to  
face angry glares from not only Finn but the rest of the glee club  
save Sam and Brittany.  
When he is clearing his locker Sam and Brittany came to him.  
Brittany just cries and hugs him. "I'm so sorry for what what everyone  
said to you. I'm gonna miss you. You won't forget me when you go back  
to your hogwarts will you?" "Hey...shhh Britt its ok. And I'm  
transferring doesn't mean we are not going to be friends anymore. You  
guys will always be my friends."  
He drove home as his mother had picked up his uniform from Dalton.  
But he definitely wasn't prepared for the surprise that was waiting  
for him when he got home.  
Sitting in the living room were Nick and Jeff along with his  
parents. His parents had never bothered to get to know his friends  
before. His mom had met Nick, Jeff, Wes and David as she was home once  
when they had come to visit during summer but his dad didn't know any  
of his friends. And to see them all talking as if they were just  
catching up like they had met after a long time and not just for the  
first time was a bit shocking. His dad hadn't even spoken to Kurt  
beyond a few basic questions when he had come over for dinner. He had  
never invited Kurt for dinner with his family again as his parents  
seemed kinda cold towards him and that had made him doubt if they even  
accepted his sexuality.  
"Are you going to come and sit with us or just stand there imitating a  
goldfish?" his dad's voice pulled him out of his head. "Hgh...no what  
are you guys doing here?" "Nice to see you too Blainers." Jeff said.  
"I didn't mean it like that...I'm just too surprised I guess." "Relax  
Blaine, we ran into your mom when she was at Dalton and thought you  
would do with some help packing." "Ohh...thanks."  
"So Blaine you never told me you were friends with these boys. I  
play golf with Mr. Sterling and Dr. Duval at the club." "You never  
asked before dad." The words were out of Blaine's mouth before he even  
realized what he was saying. Seeing the hurt look on his dad's face he  
quickly added. "I'm sorry just.." "Its okay, you are right about that.  
I missed out on a lot of things but I plan on changing it. Now you  
boys have fun. I've got some work to do. And I hope you too staying  
for dinner?" He asked Nick and Jeff. "Surely Mr. Anderson." Both of  
them said as his dad walked out to he ruffled Blaine's hair as if  
reassuring him that he was alright with what Blaine had just said. 'I  
guess giving up on gel was a good thing. His dad hadn't done that in  
ages.' He always used to when he was a small boy. "So you boys don't  
mind fish do you?" His mom asked. She turned to Blaine, "How was  
school?" "Mostly uneventful for a last day." Blaine said. "They didn't  
create a lot of problem, did they?" Nick asked. "No not much. Tina  
yelled and cried, Unique almost created a scene, he loves drama...and  
Finn was trying to burn holes in me with his eyes but then he's been  
doing it all week and others were fine. While the rest were staring as  
if I'm the most disgusting thing in the world. Sam and Brittany have  
been the most supportive I guess even Mr. Schue knew that I would go  
back one day cause he seemed very understanding, though he did say he  
was disappointed that I chose to go back to Dalton."


	7. Chapter 7

** CHAPTER 7**  
Saturday afternoon he was sitting in his room surrounded with boxes.  
He didn't have to take a lot of things with him as Dalton was just a  
hour drive from his house, he could come back to get anything he might  
forget. He had taken a decent amount of clothes but not too much as  
they wore uniforms most of the time. But he had a boxes full of books  
text books along with a few of his favorite novels and ofcourse his  
set of Harry Potter series, he didn't like the thought of leaving them  
at home. Nick and Jeff had laughed when he filled more boxes with  
music CD's and movies than clothes. He was looking around the room  
when his eyes fell on the two guitars on the wall. His old one he  
received at christmas when he was six. He had learnt to play it well  
by summer. He had discovered his love for music when his mom had  
forced him into piano lessons at five. He decided to take his new  
guitar with him though, it wasn't exactly new he got it from his  
parents on his fourteenth birthday but it was the last present he  
received from his parents which was personal, something he really  
wanted. Before Christmas this year their gifts felt like they had just  
sent one of their secretary to get a something as they were too busy  
to do it themselves. They were useful but they lacked emotion they  
felt empty like they were giving him something just because they had  
too. He was pulled out of his brooding by his phone ringing. He  
thought it must be Nick or Jeff but was surprised to see Kurt calling  
him.  
They hadn't talked to each other after that day in New York. He was  
debating if he should answer or not but in the end he decided its  
better to answer as he knew he didn't very much like it when his calls  
to Kurt had gone unanswered. He defiantly moving on and now he had  
accepted that he and Kurt were never getting back together. But they  
were friends and it was true that Kurt had used him but he was also to  
blame for it he had let Kurt drag him along because he was to afraid  
to let go, to afraid to believe that there was no happily ever after  
for them. But he was now ready to move on and he wasn't angry and he  
had forgiven Kurt and he had forgiven himself for what he had done to  
them, he was ready to let go and move on so he answered.  
"Hey Kurt."  
"Hey...I just called to say I'm sorry. I don't know why I lashed out  
on you in the cafe."  
"Its okay."  
"No its not Blaine. I had no right to speak to you like I did, I know  
I have no right to tell you who you should date but I just don't trust  
Smythe."  
"I and Seb are not dating Kurt."  
"But you were..."  
"We are friends. Very good friends actually."  
" Ohh...I don't think you are doing the right thing trusting him, I  
wouldn't." Blaine was getting angry of everyone judging Sebastian as  
if he was the only one who had made mistakes.  
"You forgave a guy who threatened to kill you and Seb didn't even  
throw the slushie on purpose but just to ruin your outfit or  
something. Seb is not the guy he portrays he is, behind the mask of  
cocky and arrogant he is actually a nice guy."  
"Dave had issues Blaine. He needed a friend and I don't like keeping  
grudges and he needed my help so I forgave him, I thought we are  
passed this."  
"Seb also needs a friend. And you are being a hypocrite, you don't  
keep grudges yet you hate Seb."

"Sebastian Meerkat Smythe is a totally different story, he's  
just...hgh...I don't know he just gets on my nerves. Anyways I just  
wanted to let you know I'm sorry for how I acted."  
"I said it alright. So we on talking terms again?"  
"Yeah. Can I ask you something though?"  
"Yeah go ahead."  
"It wasn't Smythe was it? I know you said it wasn't but..."  
"No Kurt, it wasn't Seb. It told you before it was just a random guy."  
"I heard you transferred to Dalton. So I thought maybe..."  
"I am transferring to Dalton but not for Seb or anyone else but me."  
"But you said you transferred to McKinley because you wanted to."  
"Ya I did, I wanted to be there for you."  
"But you said you wanted to face your fears to confront to bullies you  
ran from at your old school."  
"They were not exactly bullies Kurt and a part of me wanted to prove  
to everyone to myself and my parents that I can survive in a world  
where there is ignorance but for most part it was for you." Before  
Kurt could ask what exactly he meant by it as his mom came in to tell  
that Nick and Jeff were downstairs. "I'll talk to you later. Nick and  
Jeff are here to help me to get my stuff to Dalton."  
"Okay... We'll talk later."  
"Bye." And he ended the call. He had made it a point to tell Kurt he  
missed him and loved him even after they had broken up but he didn't  
feel that he should do it. For the first time he was relieved he had  
to end Kurt's call. He had never told Kurt exactly what happened at  
his old school he had just told him something bad happened at a school  
dance and that he was taunted so it didn't surprise him that Kurt  
assumed that he was bullied. The only people that knew other than his  
family were the Warblers who were there when he had started at Dalton.  
Even Sebastian had a better idea of what happened, he didn't know the  
whole of it or the extent but Sebastian knew he was beaten at a school  
dance by people who were once his friend.  
He just finished packing his guitar when Nick and Jeff came upstairs.  
"Hey..." He said almost half hearted. "What happened?" Nick asked.  
"Kurt called." seeing the anger flash in both their eyes the quickly  
added, "to apologize." "As if that's going to do anything." "I know  
you guys don't like him, for valid reasons I understand. But I forgave  
him cause part of it was my fault I let him do that to me." Nick  
didn't say anything cause he knew what Blaine was saying was true but  
he could still blame Kurt he was rather partial towards his friend.  
The loaded off all the boxes in Blaine's car and after Blaine said  
good-bye to his parents with promise of visiting one of the weekends  
they left for Dalton. To a new start of Blaine's life something he was  
doing for himself not because his parents wanted him to not for a  
boyfriend not because his friends wanted him or not because  
circumstances made him. He was doing this for himself not because  
circumstances forced him.  
When they parked in front of the Senior dorms Blaine was  
surprised to see all the warblers as well as some of his non-warbler  
friends waiting on the stairs of the building. "Didn't expect a  
welcoming committee did you? Well Blaine Anderson you are still quiet  
a legend here. We are not gonna have a lousy comeback for you." Jeff  
said as the got out of the car.  
"Hey killer, welcome home." Sebastian said as he came towards them  
and gave Blaine a hug. Most of the Warblers who knew him personally  
did the same. The others were new members who joined in the last two  
years that he was away so didn't know them well. After everyone had  
greeted him Hunter came forward, "Glad to have you back Blaine." "Glad  
to be back." He said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
The guys helped him unpack and they were all sitting the room he was  
sharing with Sebastian and Hunter. "So have you guys prepared a set  
list for regionals yet?" Blaine asked.  
"Yeah. Seb and Jeff are working on the arrangement. We are just done  
with one song though." Hunter said. "Here. Since the theme is  
boy-bands we picked something different. I mean everyone will take  
songs of One Direction or the Beatles. So we decided to go with 'Turn  
it up' by One Call as our opening number." Seb said as Blaine went  
through the arrangement . "So who is taking the lead on this one?"  
"Hunter is. Now that you are here and we are still undecided on the  
remaining to songs we could do with a lot of help with the  
rearrangement." Jeff told him. "Well what are the other two songs?"  
"We decided to take the second one a bit easy more singing and less  
dancing. Cause the choreography for Turn it up is going to be a bit  
tiring and our last number requires lot of dancing."  
"Its good that you decided to upgrade the dance moves. We wouldn't  
last long in the Nationals with the Warbler two step." Blaine said.  
"I know my previous choir group had reached Nationals twice. We  
finished 8th last year and 2nd before that. I seen you performing  
Blaine, don't think I took such serious measures to try to get you  
back just listening to these guys . They always keep singing your  
praises. Saying 'he sings like a dream' though you are a great  
singer." Hunter said joking looking at Sebastian who was glaring at  
him.  
"So the second one is a ballad and since you are here now we want  
this one to be a duet with you and Seb." Hunter said. "But we are  
still undecided between 'You raise me up' and 'Flying without Wings'  
by Westlife." Trent chimed in. "And for the finale we were thinking of  
Chasing the Sun by the Wanted." "I guess Chasing the Sun would be  
perfect." "Ya we think you should lead that one." Nick said. "You know  
everyone is going to expects us to do what you are planning, two solos  
and a duet. One thing I learned from New Directions they focus on the  
most powerful voices like first it was always the 'Rachel Berry show'  
which became somewhat the 'Rachel and Blaine' show and now its 'the  
Marley and Jake' show. And we are now doing the same. So what I'm  
trying to say is we'll make the finale a group number in the real  
sense." Blaine said.  
"And how are we going to do that?" Seb asked. "See we have already  
upgraded our choreography let's broaden our vocal range. The song is  
already sung by five we rearrange it to fit more singers."  
"That's a fantastic idea. Do the most unexpected. I like your spirit  
Anderson not even here for a few hours and you already set for leading  
our way to the nationals. I guess these guys weren't exaggerating when  
they said you are an over-achiever." Hunter said.  
"Why Thank you...I didn't know I was praised so much but they are  
definitely exaggerating." "Not that I doubt you B, but how are we  
going to pull this off?"  
Seb asked. "We have three people doing the rearrangement and we do  
have other powerful voices they need more practice to sing the lead  
for competing but nothing they can't pull off." Blaine said.  
"And who exactly do you have in mind when you talking bout that cause  
sounds like you have a plan." Nick said. "You and Jeff along with  
Hunter, Seb and myself and Aiedan. That makes six we need two more and  
who do you think is most capable of becoming the soloist after we  
graduate?"  
"Not sure none seem ready." Nate replied. "You guys have to have some  
idea? that's what got the New Directions down we didn't have a female  
lead after Rachel graduated. And its gonna be the problem for Warblers  
next year eleven of us are graduating." "He's right. So who do you  
guys think has potential?" Hunter asked. "What I have been around for  
just a few months now I don't know where everyone stands. You guys  
were here longer, you know better."  
"Maybe ...Duncan you know him the shy brunette he joined us when Kurt  
left. He was a freshman back then." Beat said. "Ya...I was there  
during the audition Wes said he could pull off a solo with a bit of  
more work." Blaine remembered. "And there is Elliot he's a sophomore  
he was selected last year." Seb said. "Now all we need to do is  
arrange a seven part harmonic. And can you manage a choreography to  
fit that?"  
"Ya we can...Hunter, Nate and Julian can put it together just fine."  
Seb explained. "So we just have to chose between the ballads now. I  
knew things would get better if you got back here but they seem to be  
going beyond great." Hunter commented. "Well let's not wait then shall  
we start with the arrangement?" Blaine asked already up from where he  
was sitting on the floor. "Slow down killer, or it will be difficult  
for us to catch up." Seb said. "There are some traits of ND that I've  
observed and those are the ones we can use to our advantage they are  
the only competition now that Vocal Adrenaline is out of the picture."  
"And what would that be?" Nate asked curious. "They don't start  
preparing for the competition until its two or three weeks away."  
"What? How did win Nationals like that?" Jeff asked surprised.  
"Purely on talent and luck. I know I was shocked when they didn't even  
talk about a set-list when I went for the first practice. But then  
they don't have to rearrange music and since its not a acapella its  
easier to put it together as they don't have to coordinate every voice  
to sound perfect. I missed having to work so hard on arrangements and  
choreography and putting everything together ourselves, Mr. Schue  
practically used to do everything from the music, the selection of  
songs and leads even choreography with a little help from Mike and  
Brittany."  
"How did you survive there ? Blaine loved to put our performance  
together. He, Wes and David did the rearrangement back then its your  
favorite part." Trent asked. "Well I did survive and I'm back in  
action. Let's head to the Warbler commons I have to meet the others  
and get to know those who joined while I was gone."  
That night Blaine laid in bed satisfied by how his first day back  
at Dalton went. He got to know all the new additions to the Warblers  
after he was gone. They spent the whole afternoon and evening doing  
rearrangement while Hunter, Julian and Nate worked on the  
choreography. While Beat and others worked on backing vocals. His  
first day had been a lot of work he was aching to do since he left. He  
didn't realize how much he missed working on putting together a  
performance until he actually got to do it again. That was one thing  
he loved about the warblers, they all worked in their fields of  
specialization to put it together and so the spotlight and  
responsibility was never on one person, they worked as a team and put  
together a wonderful performance. He was happy he fit in right back  
like he never had left.  
"Blaine you really got things in order. We got so many things done in  
one day we usually take a week for. We definitely going for nationals  
this year now that you are here I'm confident about it. Night guys."  
Hunter said as he switched off his bedside lamp.  
"How does it feel to be back killer?" Seb asked.  
"Like I never actually left. Everything seems so new yet familiar. Its  
good to back in this chaos of actually working on putting up a show  
from scratch and not have things handed out ready to use." Blaine  
said. "Good to know you are happy be back." "What can I say, it feels  
like I'm back home." Blaine confessed. And he felt and meant  
everything he said. It felt like home, a place that would never change  
for him no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
Sunday went almost similar with Warbler practice but Blaine caught  
up with a bit of school work. He would have to work twice as the  
classes at Dalton were harder than McKinley. It wouldn't take him a  
long time to set a routine a few days and he would be easily settled.  
With all the school work, rehearsals for regionals, boxing,  
fencing getting music arrangements done Blaine didn't even realize  
when a week had passed. But with all of it he still had some time  
to spare and he used it best to catch up with others and even get to  
know the other warblers he wasn't familiar with. He also got to know  
Hunter better and realized that Hunter like Sebastian did last year  
had a bit of problem getting his priorities in order that he stressed  
too much on winning. But he seemed more relaxed as Blaine was getting  
all work done sooner than he had expected or that's what Sebastian  
said. Blaine actually liked talking to Hunter they had many things in  
common which included a liking for top 40 and comics.  
Blaine had so much to do that he had completely forgotten about  
the skype call he arranged with Kurt for Sunday evening. Luckily he  
had been working on some finishing touches to his and Sebastian's duet  
when a window popped announcing Kurt's call.  
"Hey" Kurt said sounding too cheery.  
"Ohh...hi Kurt."  
"You know you could sound a bit more enthusiastic about seeing me."  
"Sorry...I was just working on something so was a bit to engrossed."  
"School work?"  
"No...song arrangements."  
"Ohh...ok. Who's that behind you?" He said pointing at Hunter who was  
lying on the bed buried in his American History text book.  
"That's Hunter my room-mate he transferred to Dalton this year."  
"So how are you feeling being back at Dalton hope you are not feeling  
too lonely?"  
"Quite the opposite actually, it feels great, I missed everyone and it  
seems I was missed to as well and there is so much to do I didn't even  
realize a week has already passed. It feels like I never actually  
left, you know what I mean."  
"Yeah...guess so."  
"So how are things in New York?"  
"Just school and stuff...and Santana is driving me crazy. Rachel  
just broke up with Brody and she is a mess. I'll go insane staying  
with these two. And my ballet professor she is such a bitch..." Kurt  
went on rambling about people Blaine didn't know about things he  
hardly understood like ballet even if he had seen a lot of  
performances with his parents. Like always Kurt went on talking as  
Blaine patiently listened to him.  
"I'm back boys, how are you this fine evening? Are you still working  
on the duet killer?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room all sweaty  
from lacrosse practice. Kurt was silent as he heard the voice in the  
background. "Nope its almost done, I was just talking to Kurt."  
"Ohh...carry on don't mind me Lady Hummel."  
"What the hell is he doing there? How did he get in without even  
knocking? Is he dating that Hunter guy?"  
"Kurt...all of us are not gay here you know. And Hunter isn't even  
remotely bi-curious." Blaine said smirking at Hunter who was looking  
at him and rolling his eyes as he heard what Kurt said.  
"Its my room too gay-face." Seb said as he passed by shirtless a towel  
slung over his shoulder.  
"You are rooming with that meerkat and you didn't tell me? How could  
you not tell me about it?"  
"He's just my room-mate Kurt, there was nothing to tell and you never  
asked. It wasn't that important to know who I'm rooming with at  
Dalton. Its not like you tell me everything nowadays."  
"I do."  
"Well maybe you just forgot to mention you were dating some guy."  
"I didn't mean to hurt you so I didn't. How did you know?"  
"New Direction grape-vine, Santana told Brittany she told Sam and  
that's how I know. And it wouldn't hurt me, we broke up you moved on  
and you are in a relationship with another guy its okay."  
"Its not a relationship, we are just experimenting, seeing how it goes  
we are not even exclusive."  
"Good for you. You can try out other options too."  
"I knew this would make you angry that's why I didn't tell you."  
"I'm not angry Kurt and definitely not pissed cause you are dating  
someone else."  
"You are...why don't you just let me explain."  
"Its alright to move on Kurt, and I've to practice my duet with Seb so  
I'll talk to you later, Bye." He said ending the call and closing the  
laptop.  
"You did that purposely didn't you?" Hunter asked looking up from his  
book a mischievous smile on his face.  
"What?"  
"Tell him you are singing a duet with Seb." Blaine smirked.  
"Yeah...I got so pissed that he was doing that again. Trying to  
convince me he's just taking a break from us before 'he can trust me  
again' I feel so stupid for believing that bullshit before." Blaine  
said. "You were not stupid just head over heels with the thought of  
being in love with him still and he still thinks you are." Sebastian  
said as he walked out drying his hair dressed in sweats.  
"Let him think all he can, I won't let him hurt me again."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"Hunt you are a slave driver. Worst than our coach." Thad almost  
whined. "We need to perfect this if we want to make it to the  
Nationals." Hunter defended himself. "Its still one month and three  
weeks away. More than enough time." Sebastian said.  
It had just been three weeks since Blaine had returned and they had  
already learnt the entire routine of the first two numbers and were  
halfway through the third. They had been working on perfecting every  
move. They had a passion to win and to be perfectionist and as most  
were graduating it was their last attempt.  
They were all spread over the couchs, chairs and even the rugs  
around the Warbler commons, blazers discarded "I think we should take  
this weekend off." Blaine said. "I second that" Nick, Seb and Thad all  
said at once. "All those in favor?" Aiedan asked. All the hands in the  
room raised up so slowly as if it took all effort in the world. "He  
reached for the gavel placed on the mantle above the fire-place where  
he was sprawled all over the chair. "Passed" he said as he banged it  
on the arm of the chair too tired to care what he was actually doing.  
They all just stared at each other for sometime before breaking into  
uncontrolled fits of laughter. "Did we just do that?" Hunter asked.  
"Ya I guess so. We had the weirdest council session ever." Nate said  
almost cried as he laughed holding his stomach and rolling on the  
floor among the mountain of cushions. "So that its decided to take the  
weekend off what are we doing?" "Why don't we go to my place. I mean  
the house is usually locked up we could make some use of it. And  
seeing its still rather chilly swimming is not an option." Seb said.  
"We can just relax and unwind we have had some hectic weeks and before  
we start again we should take rest. So when do we head over?" Jeff  
said. "Saturday morning?" Hunter asked. "Na friday night. We can have  
a movie night didn't do that in ages."Ya Nate's right we didn't have a  
movie night since after regionals last year." Trent said.  
Friday evening all the Warblers had given up their uniforms for a  
rather casual and comfortable clothes. "We will be making a few stops  
in town as there are no groceries, okay?" Seb asked as the figured who  
was going to ride with whom and how many cars they would take. "And  
who knows how to cook?" Thad asked looking at everyone expectantly.  
"Don't worry I do know how to cook, so does Bas anyone else?" Blaine  
asked. "I can help but my skills are limited." Nick told him. "We'll  
do the dishes atleast all of us know that. Right?" everyone else  
nodded. "Sounds like we are all set then."  
An few hours later found them scattered around the Smythe's family  
room where now watching 'the man with the golden gun' not after much  
debate they had settled on Bond movies. Hunter was busy watching the  
movie when Nick elbowed him "what?" He asked softly he hated being  
disturbed especially while watching if he was watching something  
interesting. Nick just motioned him to look in front of them where on  
the ground Sebastian had propped himself up on some pillows and Blaine  
laying with his head in Seb's lap as his played with the boy's stray  
curls. The noticed all the others had quit watching the movie and  
focused their attention on the pair and they both were totally  
oblivious to everyone around them. Everyone just had a secret grin on  
their faces and turned their attention back to the movie as it felt  
they were intruding.  
By the time they were through with their fifth movie most of them  
were already asleep. The ones who were awake tried to wake the others  
but Thad wasn't ready to get of the recliner and some other younger  
warblers were comfortable enough to wake them. They decided to not  
wake Sebastian and Blaine who were curled up together on the rug.  
Jeff, Nick and Aiedan got some spare blankets and covered up those  
sleeping there while the others headed to their rooms. Hunter couldn't  
resist taking a picture of Seb and Blaine cuddled together.  
Next morning Blaine woke up to find himself wrapped up in a warm  
embrace, he felt really comfortable blanket so he snuggled closer in  
the warmth. All of a sudden he realized he was wrapped up in someone's  
arms and his head he turned his head to see who it was and found  
Sebastian was looking down at him and his cheeks flushed a bright  
scarlet. "Ohh...Seb I'm so sorry." He said quite embrassed. "Its okay  
B...and anyways looks like a few of us didn't make it to the bed." Seb  
said as he got up and stretched. "Coffee?" He asked as Blaine nodded.  
He liked how Sebastian tried to make normal some of the most  
embarrassing situation.  
He walked into the kitchen to find Sebastian carrying a huge  
bowl mixing some batter. "Hey coffee is just ready...could you get  
some for both of us?" He asked. "Sure. What are you making?"  
"Pancakes. Anyone up yet?" "No...I guess everyone decided to sleep in  
but us. You know my house is just a few minutes drive from here. Its  
weird we lived so close yet we never met each other." "That would be  
because I didn't actually live here its my grand-parents house. When  
my grandparents stayed here I used to visit during the holidays. They  
died when I was eight and I never came here again, it was always  
locked up and I was in France with mom later. So I don't think we  
would remember even if we would have met." "I don't think we would  
have then, we used to stay at our other house just a little outside of  
Columbus. We moved to this house when I was eleven. Mom didn't want to  
stay there after Coop left. Now let's just forget about it and get to  
some serious cooking we have to feed fifteen hungry teenage boys.".  
Sebastian realized that something troubled Blaine and he didn't push  
the topic any further.  
They were making more pancakes as the others began to wake up.  
"Being domestic now are we...all you need is a flowery apron now Seb  
and you'll look like an ideal southern housewife." Hunter said with a  
mischievous smirk. "Shut it Clarington." Seb said.  
Their first weekend off had been lots of fun. Blaine didn't  
remember when he was the last time he was so carefree laughing and  
having a really great time. They had done silly things all weekend  
unwinding from all the tensions and stress by playing board games and  
going bowling having their own karaoke. Blaine felt really happy that  
he took the decision of coming back to Dalton. He felt more like his  
old self, a lot better than he had in months. He was confident, happy  
and staying with Hunter and Sebastian he also had started throwing  
around witty remarks. He hadn't realized how much he missed Dalton and  
the Warblers they silly talks, impromptu performances and pointless  
banter. He was glad he took the decision of coming back he did  
something for himself and he did guilty for turning his back on  
McKinley but all the positive changes in his life and attitude were  
worth it so he let himself be a bit selfish for once.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Regionals was just two days away so they had reduced their time of  
rehearsals as no one wanted to be too tired when they were actually  
performing giving them a lot of free time. Sebastian was sitting by  
the window in the senior commons reading which he was hardly doing  
now. But it wasn't as if he could concentrate while Blaine was just a  
few feet away trying to teach Jeff and Aiedan how to tie bow-ties. He  
looked incredibly beautiful as the light coming from the window was  
making him glow with a unearthly radiance. Without the hair gel his  
hair and the curls set free the curls bounced as he shook his head  
laughing at Jeff's failed attempt of tying the tie made him look even  
more adorable.'What the hell is wrong with you Sebastian Smythe.' He  
mentally kicked himself when he realized he was sounding like those  
cheesy romance novel his mom reads. But he just couldn't deny that he  
had fallen for the curly haired boy before him. He had tried so hard  
not to but it was impossible Blaine had somehow managed to get past  
all the guards he had made around his heart even without actually  
trying.  
He knew that Blaine would never return his feelings, why would he  
love a man who almost blinded him and persuaded to break up with his  
boy-friend. Sebastian found himself lucky that Blaine was even friends  
with him.  
Little did Sebastian know that Blaine Anderson had completely  
different thoughts going through his head as he stole glances at the  
green-eyed boy. Blaine couldn't help that his eyes drifted back to  
Sebastian who was perched in the corner reading by the window. He even  
saw Sebastian looking at him once. 'This doesn't mean anything Blaine.  
Sebastian is your friend and that's what you are to him only a  
friend.' He scolded himself.  
Nate and Nick were observing Sebastian and Blaine and they just  
couldn't understand how the two could be so oblivious to their  
feelings towards the other. "God how can they not know, isn't it darn  
obvious that they are almost ogling over each other?" Nate asked.  
"Well if this continues for too long I'm going to do something about  
it, its gonna drive me insane soon." Hunter commented from behind  
them. "Welcome to the club..." Nick said "And you haven't even  
witnessed it as long as we have." "What do you mean? I spend more time  
with those two I'm their room-mate." Hunter looked confused. "You  
weren't here last year. The sparks between them were definitely  
something, they couldn't take their eyes off each other and it was the  
first time they met." Nate filled in. "That was more of a reason why  
Hummel didn't let Blaine visit Dalton alone. He knew there was some  
chemistry between those two and that Blaine was attracted to Seb."  
Nick filled him in. "Its been going on since then?" Hunter seemed  
shocked. "Well yes if you don't count the time they were not talking  
to each other or seen each other for more than a month cause of the  
slushie debacle." Nate said. "But Blaine knew he was attracted to Seb  
but Seb acting like a arrogant jerk and he was pretty much a playboy  
back then. He's changed much since he started with seeing the  
therapist, he's opened up, he's more relaxed and less of an ass-hole  
he wasn't as great to hang out with last year." Nick stated.  
"Well now we really gotta do something about this." Hunter said. "Its  
not our place to do anything Hunter." Nick said. "They are attached at  
the hip most of the time they even study together how can they not be  
over each other already?" Hunter asked. "That's cause they either  
don't know how the other feels about them or both too scared that if  
they make a move it would ruin their friendship. It matters a lot to  
both of them." Nate said. "And we are not going to do something to  
ruin it for them." Nick told Hunter.  
"I think you are right. I mean no matter however Blaine smiles the  
residue of what his ex did still shows sometimes. Its still hurting  
him and I don't think its going to heal soon." Hunter said. "I just  
wish we could do something Blaine didn't deserve any of the crap Kurt  
gave him but I don't understand why still he is being so good to him?"  
Nate asked. "Its cause Blaine is too caring and forgiving to hurt  
anyone on purpose even if that person hurt him." Nick told him. "I  
just hope Kurt doesn't do anything again to hurt him, Blaine might be  
patient but I definitely will punch his oh-so-innocent looking face."  
Nick said anger imminent in his eyes.  
"Well you wouldn't be the only one." Nate said. "Well guys we can  
find ways of kicking his sorry ass some other time but now let's just  
relax we got regionals in two days." Hunter dismissed the topic as it  
seemed to be getting too both Nick and Nate and if the discussion went  
any further others would have joined in and it wasn't anything that  
Blaine needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They were on their way to Columbus when Blaine's phone rang the  
familiar tone which always managed to make his face expressionless and  
his voice cold as he excused himself to the back of the bus. Dalton  
had provided the Warblers with the bus well equipped for twenty people  
to travel comfortably along with supplies for a few hour road trips.  
Blaine hadn't never been more thankful for the bus until now as he  
would not have to talk to Kurt before the Warblers.  
"Hey" he said over the phone only half heartily.  
"Hey, you reached the theater yet?" Kurt asked.  
"No...we are on our way, we'll be there in some time, that gives  
us plenty of time before the competition starts."  
"Ohh...that's great. So must feel weird right performing with the  
warblers again?"  
"No" Blaine said bluntly dismissing any comment Kurt was about to  
make about the warblers.  
"I didn't mean it like that Blaine. I mean the Warblers working and  
performance style is so different from our New Directions."  
"Well I blend in perfectly with the routine actually considering  
its been only two months. Just like I had never left." Blaine shot  
back.  
"Ohh...that's good then. I actually called to tell you that I am  
coming home for spring break next week. You had told the Dalton break  
was also the same week, so do you wanna hang out?"  
"Hm..I don't know Kurt.."  
"I was thinking we could just hang out and catch up where we left of  
last time I visited. We can surely hang out just as friends, can't  
we?"  
"I guess so."  
"Okay then. And all the very best for the competition. Break a leg."  
"Thanks Kurt. Bye" And the phone went dead. Kurt just stared at it for  
a while Blaine had been doing it always now, just hanging up before  
Kurt even said bye to him.  
"You okay there Porcelain?" Santana asked. "Ya...Blaine's just been  
acting a bit weird." Kurt replied.  
"You know you should just stop with this just friends shit if you  
wanna get back together with him." Santana told him.  
"I'm not ready to trust him yet. And I'm with Adam."  
"You are gonna lose Blaine if you keep stringing him along. Are you  
even serious about that Adam guy?"  
"Yes...I want try finding where this relationship with Adam go."  
"Kurt you can't just experiment on who you like better, Adam really  
likes you and so does Blaine. You can't just keep them both hanging  
because you can't decide."  
"I'm not doing anything that sort. You keep you big nose out of other  
people's business." He said giving her his best bitch glare and  
walking out of the room. "I was just trying to help, anyways I'm just  
came to tell that I'm leaving, spending my spring break in Ohio."  
While Columbus the Warblers were just getting dressed in the  
uniforms, when one of the stage staff informed them that their  
performance was last, which made them more anxious than relived.  
"Its gonna be alright killer." Sebastian told Blaine who was  
standing fixing his tie for the last fifteen minutes.  
"Its not the competition" seeing Seb's confused look, "I mean I do  
have nerves but Kurt's coming home for spring break." Blaine said.  
"Ohh...have you decided what you are going to do?"  
"No...I have no idea what I'm gonna say to him. But I'm not  
gonna let him use me."  
"Whatever happens, we are here for you Just focus making it to  
Nationals for now." Hunter told him.  
They were standing in the wings watching the New Directions  
perform. "They are not bad with just two week rehearsal." Hunter said.  
"Ya they have talent but Mr. Schue hardly showcases the whole group.  
All the acts are centered around Jake and Marley. So the whole  
pressure falls on two people that's were most things go wrong." Blaine  
told him.  
"Whatever it is they definitely one of the few that can give us some  
competition here." Aiedan said.  
"Well everything goes smoothly with our choreography and vocals I  
don't think anyone has a chance as we are doing something no one else  
here has done today." Nate said.  
"Modest are we?" Sebastian mocked.  
"Its true, our style is different from all the acts here." Thad told him.  
"Warblers take the stage." Someone announced as the curtains closed on  
the New Directions.  
"And now the last performance of the night, From Dalton Academy,  
Westerville 'The Warblers'"  
As the curtains opened and the Warblers harmonics to 'Turn it  
up' filled the theater. The audience responded with the same energy as  
Hunter performed. As they were dancing to the rhythms. As the number  
came to a close Hunter had a wide smile which was mirrored by all the  
other Warblers, their nerves had disappeared as they truly enjoyed  
performing while whatever little fear or doubt they had disappeared  
knowing they had nailed their first number.  
The excitement and noice in the crowd died down as they started  
the opening notes of the Backstreet Boys 'Flying without Wings'. As  
Blaine and Sebastian sang the crowd was mesmerized listening to their  
voices blend together. As they sang, they had completely forgotten the  
others around them and were actually singing to each other. The song  
had left the crowd speechless for a few seconds there was a complete  
silence before the whole audience erupted in loud cheers.  
Silence once again took over the theater as notes of the Wanted's  
'Chasing the Sun' began. The audience was cheering and was totally  
into the performance as the boys. The crowd was amazed to see the  
coordination in the dance moves and there was not one note out of  
place with eight singers in the lead and a tedious dance routine. The  
response from the audience after their performance was overwhelming.  
To say that they had won over the crowd would be an understatement.  
Even with such an amazing response all of them were very nervous  
and most of them were pacing all over the room allotted to them as  
they waited for the judges to make a decision.  
Their nervousness and anxiety got worse as they were standing on  
the stage along with the New Directions and another school they had  
never heard of before in the top three. The judges seemed to be taking  
their own sweet time and delaying giving the results. Blaine glanced  
to the New Directions where Sam, Brittany, Artie and Tina smiled at  
him while others didn't even look.  
Sebastian was standing next to him looking really calm and  
composed but the tight grip he had on Blaine's hand gave away his  
nervousness.  
Sebastian looked down at him giving him an unsure yet reassuring  
smile when the judges finally announced, "And the group that will be  
making it to the Nationals this year with the title of Ohio State  
Champions are..."  
He heard Jeff's sharp intake of breath as if he was just gonna dive  
in. "The Warblers of Dalton Academy Westerville." The crowd erupted in  
cheers as well as all the Warblers around Blaine as he released a  
breadth he didn't know he had been holding. It took a moment for his  
brain to register what had just happened.  
The all shared hugs and congratulations while Hunter excepted the Trophy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Warblers decided to celebrate their Regionals win with a pool  
party at the Anderson home as Blaine's parents were gone for the week.  
By late Saturday morning the Anderson home was full with not only  
all the Warblers but also a few New Directions. Blaine had invited  
Sam, Brittany, Artie and Tina. Santana and Mike who had come home for  
the regionals had also joined them.  
Sebastian sat by the pool legs dipped in water his hair wet from  
the swim, droplets of water still clinging to his body. He looked  
absolutely fascinating and Blaine was having trouble keeping his eyes  
on the meat he was roasting.  
Sebastian was also having trouble taking his eyes of Blaine, who  
stood by the stone barbecue in just his swim suit with a lose white  
cotton shirt with its buttons open that Sebastian couldn't help stare.  
"So when are you finally gonna admit it that you like him?" Hunter  
said as he sat down besides Sebastian. "When you admit you like him."  
Sebastian. "What?" Hunter asked confused. "You know who I'm talking  
bout, I'm not blind Hunter and not as oblivious as the others either.  
But be careful with him, you hurt him and you are in deep shit trouble  
with us."  
"I don't know what you are talking about. And you should tell him."  
Hunter said getting up.  
"He already knows. I had mentioned it more than enough times last  
year." Sebastian said in a bored tone. "But he doesn't know its more  
than just attraction." Seeing Sebastian's questioning look he  
explained "And how do I know, thanks to a little black book on your  
dresser." Hunter said. "Why the hell did you take it?" "It was lying  
there I just looked through it, I can read french well enough you  
know. And it seemed like a interesting read." Hunter said leaving a  
stunned Sebastian staring at him. Sebastian knew that Blaine was  
attracted to him too but he always doubted that Blaine would ever want  
to be in a relationship with someone who almost blinded him and almost  
caused his former relationship to break. And he was going to kill  
Hunter for reading the diary his therapist had insisted on writing.  
"You still like him, so why don't you do something about it?" "You  
promised never to bring it up again." Blaine turned to find Mike  
standing behind him. "Blaine seriously, you guys like each other and  
don't tell me otherwise cause even you know you can't." "But.."  
"Blaine, you were attracted to that guy and you still are so why don't  
you just tell him, you don't have anything holding you back now."  
"Mike I can't do it...I don't want to hurt him." "You are  
hurting him by not giving him a chance, you don't know what's going to  
happen until you let it happen. I've seen the way you look at him  
Blaine, its more than just attraction."  
"But Mike..." Blaine started to protest but Mike interrupted him  
again. "You know you are going back to being yourself again, back to  
being the Dalton boy 'Blaine Warbler' I had first met at Rachel's  
party, I can see that you are truly happy and most people here share  
the sentiment that they haven't seen you this happy for a long time,  
and he has a big part in that happiness. You are not giving yourself a  
chance to be loved like you deserve." Mike walked away saying this  
unaware that his little talk had cleared away a lot of confusion  
Blaine had been having for months now, he now was more sure of what he  
wanted.  
The day had been a lot of fun and the pool party a huge success.  
Everyone had enjoyed a lot and with a lot of dancing, swimming and all  
the fun they had in the water they were totally spent so they had  
opted to order dinner and were huddled around the fire in the Anderson  
backyard singing songs.  
Blaine was strumming the notes of Taylor Swift's 'Mine' as Santana  
sang the song. Hunter, Nick and Jeff were busy observing Sebastian  
who's eyes hadn't left Blaine almost all evening. Hunter finally  
decided that Sebastian and Blaine had done enough of dancing around  
each other and got up. "Where are you going?" Nick asked him. "To do  
something about those two." Before he could be stopped by any of  
Nick's logical reasoning he went and sat behind Sebastian.  
"You have the whole night to tell Blaine or I will." Hunter said  
to Sebastian in a low voice so only he could hear. "He already knows  
and you wouldn't." Sebastian said flatly.  
"You know I would Smythe." Hunter smirked at him. "Why are you doing  
this?" Sebastian was feeling helpless and Sebastian Smythe was never  
supposed to feel helpless.  
"You would thank me later, and I'm not doing anything actually just  
giving the two of you a little push that you most definitely need. To  
speed things up or god knows how much time you would take."  
"This is not the time and place to do this Clarington. Go find someone  
else to play match-maker." Sebastian was feeling like punching Hunter  
now.  
"Ohh no...I'm not playing match-maker, I'm just trying to get you  
both to make things official. Its just I'm bored with how slow things  
are going around here. So you have tonight and tomorrow Blaine will  
have a little book."  
Sebastian wasn't the kind of person to give in to threats but Hunter  
had somehow got hold of the diary his therapist asked him to keep. He  
had written about a lot of things, things he was scared to talk about  
and he didn't want Blaine to find out about them, not yet atleast.  
Suddenly Sebastian understood what he had to do so he could pour  
his heart out to shut Hunter up and yet say nothing at all. A smirk  
replaced the worried look on Sebastian's face as he got up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sebastian stood in front of the group huddled around the fire with  
Blaine's guitar in his hand. He strumming the notes which brought a  
confused expression on everyone's face as no one recognized the song.  
Seconds later Sebastian started singing that made jaws drop all around him.

_"Il y a des mots qui me gènent, des centaines de mots, des milliers de_  
_rengaines qui sont jamais les mêmes"_  
Sebastian was singing in french and not everyone understood what he  
was saying but decided to be silent as he sounded really good.  
_"Comment te dire, je veux pas te mentir, tu m'attires et c'est là que_  
_se trouve le vrai fond du problème_

_Ton orgueil, tes caprices, tes baisers, des délices; tes désirs, des_  
_supplices; je vois vraiment pas où ça nous mène_

_Alors, on se raisonne_  
_C'est pas la fin de notre monde_  
_Et à tort on se questionne_  
_Encore une dernière fois_

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire_  
_J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air, de tout détruire_  
_Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps_  
_Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

Sebastian was lost in singing and he didn't even realize that he had  
just been looking at Blaine while he sang. The others noticed and knew  
that the song was meant for Blaine only.

_Parfois je me dis que j'ai tort de rester si passive, mais toi tu me_  
_regardes, moi je te dévore_  
_Et c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour_  
_Mon ami, mon amant, mon amour et bien plus encore_

_Alors, on se raisonne_  
_C'est pas la fin de notre monde_  
_Et à tort on se questionne_  
_Encore une dernière fois_

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire_  
_J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air, de tout détruire_  
_Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps_  
_Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

_Je te veux toi avec défauts et tes problèmes de fabrication_  
_Je te veux toi, je veux pas un faux, pas de contrefaçon_  
_Je veux pas te rendre pour prendre un autre_  
_Je veux pas te vendre pour une ou deux fautes_  
_Je veux tes mots, je veux ta peau, c'est jamais trop_  
_Je te veux plus, changé d'avis; j'ai vu un autre un peu plus joli_  
_Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus, jamais voulu_  
_Et puis t'es qui ? Je te connais pas, t'as dû rêvé, ce n'était pas moi_  
_Mes confusions, tu les connais, laissons tomber_

_Comment te dire, j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air, de tout détruire_  
_Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps_  
_Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire_  
_J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air, de tout détruire_  
_Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps_  
_Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

Sebastian had been looking at Blaine with such intensity as if trying  
to convey all his feelings through his eyes, Blaine stared right back  
at him.  
Blaine got up as if in a trance and walked up to Sebastian.  
"Beautiful song Bas." Sebastian stared dumb struck at him for a moment  
and said, "You understood what I sang?" Blaine looked back at  
Sebastian amused. "Uuh-Hmm". Blaine replied and before Sebastian  
could say anything more he pulled him down in a kiss. Sebastian just  
stood stunned there stunned for a moment but as soon as he was out of  
his initial shock his hands curled around Blaine's waist as he kissed  
him back.  
The others couldn't help staring at them, they felt like they were  
intruding a private moment but it was difficult to look away. Some of  
them got out their phones or camera's in case of Wes to capture the  
moment.  
The New Directions who had known that Kurt and Blaine had sort of  
made up were shocked. Santana was shocked but she looked pleased. She  
was glad that Blaine had finally decided to move on and she was happy  
for Sebastian, she was one of the few people who understood how  
Sebastian felt. She and Sebastian had been sort of friends after  
Micheal last year, she was partly responsible for Blaine and Sebastian  
being friends again.  
Their lips parted but their hands were still wrapped around each  
other as Nate teased, "Don't you guys need to breathe?"  
Sebastian and Blaine came back from their little world and realized  
they were surrounded by their friends who were now cheering and wolf  
whistling while Nick, Jeff and Hunter together exclaimed "Finally."  
Blaine was blushing so bad that he was sure that he must be resembling  
a tomato by now as he buried his face in Sebastian's chest as he held  
him.  
"So does this mean we are together now?". Blaine asked as he wasn't  
sure were they stood. "Ya...ya I guess it does." Sebastian replied  
tightening his hold on Blaine. Blaine and Sebastian were lying on one  
of the deck chairs wrapped around each other after the others had gone  
home or back to Dalton. Though the seniors decided to stay and were  
inside watching a movie.  
Blaine and Seb had not let go of each other whole evening as if  
they were afraid that if they did the other would just disappear.  
Sebastian could not believe that the first man to ever capture his  
heart was in his arms and Blaine didn't know what lay ahead for them  
but he felt happy, secure and loved lying in Sebastian's arms. He got  
a unique feeling of calmness and safety of being loved that he knew he  
never wanted to let go of.  
They just sat their for a long time not saying anything. Finally  
Sebastian said in a really low voice almost as if he was nervous, "You  
know tomorrow is a really good day for a date, would you like to go?"  
Blaine turned in his arms to look up at Sebastian in wonder. "I would  
love to." He said giving Sebastian a chaste kiss.

* * *

SONG: Je Ne Sais Pas Joyce Jonathan

Translation:

There are words that hinder me hundreds of words, thousands of tunes that are never the same

How to tell you, I do not want to lie to you, you attract me and this is where the real heart of the matter lies

Your pride, your whims, your kisses, treats, your desires, torture, and I really do not see where it leads us

So we reasoned

This is not the end of our world

And we question wrong

One last time

I do not know how to say

I would be afraid to fuck everything up, destroy all

A bunch of ideas to clarify long

But I always left behind my feelings

Sometimes I think I'm wrong to remain so passive, but you look at me, I devours

And sometimes it's too hard to discern love

My friend, my lover, my love and much more

So we reasoned

This is not the end of our world

And we question wrong

One last time

I do not know how to say

I would be afraid to fuck everything up, destroy all

A bunch of ideas to clarify long

But I always left behind my feelings

(X2)

I want you you with your flaws and manufacturing problems

I want you you I do not want a fake, no infringement

I do not want to make you take another

I do not want to sell you one or two faults

I want your words, I want your skin, it is never too

I want you more, changed my mind, I saw another a little nicer

I do not want, I want more, never wanted

And who are you? I do not know you, have you had dreamed, it was not me

My confusion, you know them, do drop

How to tell you, I would be afraid of all fuck up, destroy all

A bunch of ideas to clarify long

But I always left behind my feelings

I do not know how to say

I would be afraid to fuck everything up, destroy all

A bunch of ideas to clarify long

But I always left behind my feelings


	15. Chapter 15

The week had gone by real quickly with the preparation for  
Nationals and studying. Blaine had been exceptionally surprised by  
where Sebastian had taken him for their first date. He had expected  
movie, clubbing or dinner at a fancy restaurant. But Sebastian had  
taken him to a place Blaine had never been before even though he had  
lived in Westerville his whole life.  
They had gone to a lake a little outside Westerville. It was a  
abandoned place which was once used for fishing. It was a starry night  
as it was a new moon day, Sebastian had arranged them to have food by  
a camp fire he built near the shore. It was the most romantic thing  
anyone had ever done for Blaine.  
Blaine was afraid of how things would be between him and Sebastian.  
Blaine didn't really like big changes. And he was sure that things  
would change between him and Seb as they were more than just friends.  
The transaction from friends to boyfriends had been difficult and  
really awkward at times with Kurt.  
Blaine was amazed how different it was with Sebastian. When they  
were together they were just being themselves. There was nothing  
awkward or new about the way they were around each other but there was  
a lot more touching and kissing involved now.  
Blaine had just got back from Saturday brunch with his parents.  
Sebastian was still at lacrosse practice, Blaine couldn't wait to tell  
Sebastian the news he had received when he had gone home. His mom had  
given him an acceptance letter from a college he applied to. It hadn't  
been his first choice but now it seemed better. He decided he couldn't  
wait for Sebastian to return to tell him the news, as it was the last  
practice as they would officially be on spring break from tomorrow. A  
very few Warblers had decided to go home for the week not just cause  
of nationals but for most it was their senior year and they were  
struck by the realization that they won't be seeing each other that  
often a few underclassmen had also stuck around.  
Others who stayed in Ohio or in Westerville like Nick, Jeff and  
Blaine had also decided to stay at school with them.  
Blaine reached the lacrosse field to find the team just heading  
inside for showers. Blaine ran towards Sebastian yelling his name as  
soon as he saw him. Sebastian was surprised but easily caught Blaine  
who threw himself at him.  
"I got in Bas. The letter came yesterday." Blaine was saying  
excitedly as Sebastian put him down. "NYU?" Sebastian asked realizing  
was talking about college. He had avoided the topic of college because  
he was sure he and Blaine couldn't possibly be going to the same, he  
didn't even ask Blaine which colleges he had applied to except NYU.  
Sebastian sort of dreaded the whole idea of graduating and going of to  
different colleges. He had never before had a group of friends whom he  
actually loved and they had become sort of family to him and Blaine  
was the first person who he had actually gotten close to, if you asked  
him he would deny that he was already fallen for Blaine but he had and  
he had fallen pretty hard. It scared him that all wouldn't last as  
they might not be in the same city or even the same state.  
He was a bit relieved to know that Hunter, Nate, Aiedan, Nick  
and Jeff were going to be in New York with him. He had found a sort of  
family in the Warblers, in Dalton actually. It was the first school he  
had actually liked from all the four schools he had attended.  
"Even better." Blaine said beaming up at Seb. "I thought NYU was your  
first choice. What could be better than that?" Sebastian said  
confused. He was confused and a little scared that Blaine might be  
going to a college which maybe was on the other side of the world.  
"Columbia" Blaine said looking up at him unsure how Sebastian was  
going to react.  
Sebastian pulled Blaine in a kiss. "I'm so happy for you  
killer. But are you happy with it?" " Yes, I mean NYU was my first  
but Columbia was next but now I guess even better. Mom and Dad were  
really happy. And Mom went totally crazy when I finally told them we  
were dating." "Good crazy or bad crazy?" "Ofcourse good crazy. You  
know she absolutely adores you. And Dad likes you too, you have  
nothing to worry about." "If they didn't I would have something to  
worry about?" Sebastian asked. "Maybe, they still think I am their  
little baby you know so they are bit over-protective. They kinda  
missed the time I was growing up." Blaine had said it lightly but Seb  
knew that the whole time his parents had cut him out of their lives  
had left quiet a scar on his mind, its not like they didn't love him  
but he sometimes still thought that they would go back to not caring  
about him or forgetting he was even there. Sebastian was glad that  
atleast Blaine's parents had come around and they were starting to  
build up their family again unlike his own. He held Blaine in a firm  
grip assuring him he would always be there.  
To reduce the sudden tension caused as both of then were aware of  
the depth of his words, Blaine decided to change the topic to more  
pleasant things. "They want you to come over for dinner tomorrow night  
a sort of small celebration for getting into Columbia." Blaine said  
hoping he sounded casual and not as nervous as he felt. "Ohh..okay, so  
when are we all supposed to be there?" Sebastian asked as he was  
removing his lacrosse gear. "Actually the invitation is just for you  
this time. A sort of meet the parents thing." "Your parents know me. I  
mean we all have been over to your place plenty of times." Sebastian  
asked puzzled. "I know but now that you are more than a  
friend...they are just a bit old school about stuff. Its okay if  
you don't wanna..."  
"I would love to killer..." Sebastian said giving him a peck on the  
cheek before he headed of to the showers. Blaine walked outside to  
wait for Sebastian. He was really happy and a content smile was  
plastered on his face. He was choosing Columbia over NYADA that would  
have been shocking for many as not everyone got into NYADA, though  
Columbia was an ivy league college only the most talented and people  
with a promising future in theatre got into NYADA. But Blaine knew he  
would never regret choosing Columbia over NYADA one bit. Blaine knew  
it just wasn't for him. The only reason he ever really wanted to go to  
NYADA in the first place was for Kurt's sake. He loved musicals and  
plays but he couldn't imagine himself spending his whole life as an  
actor, that was more Cooper.  
Looking back Blaine couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He did  
love Kurt originally but in hindsight he was not sure if it was love  
or just because they were two openly gay teens and Kurt was kind of a  
bit persuasive and obsessive. But Blaine realized that for far too  
late that Kurt had been holding him back. And he had been too much of  
an idiot moaning over a relationship which would have never worked out  
no matter the amount of sacrifices Blaine made to make Kurt happy.  
Blaine didn't know what to make of his relationship with Sebastian.  
They had become friends and eventually started dating much like he and  
Kurt had. But there was something different about Sebastian. He didn't  
know if he loved Sebastian they had only been dating for a week now so  
it was far to early to say anything. But he couldn't deny that there  
was something about the taller boy that was different, because it may  
be just attraction in the beginning but it had evolved into something  
more over the months, something he was afraid to label because he  
thought it would make Sebastian run away.  
They really liked each other more than friends for a long time  
now and if Blaine was true to himself he had liked Sebastian for much  
longer, it had been when they had really gotten to know each other  
better after the slushie incident when Sebastian had apologized and  
Blaine had actually taken time to know Sebastian than merely a spoilt  
rich bad boy and know the person he actually was and not what he  
portrayed he was. Blaine had told this to Mike at that time but as  
Mike now told him, Blaine had convinced himself that he had to love  
Kurt and that he was the only one for him. But Blaine was a long way  
ahead of that now. He was back to being his old self again, confident,  
curious, impulsive yet a total gentleman and all the things that made  
him the golden boy of Dalton once. All he needed was to remind himself  
that he was a person outside of Kurt Hummel. The Blaine Warbler  
Anderson before he had met Kurt or rather before he had left Dalton,  
that Blaine came back to surface when he wasn't being dragged down by  
a relationship.  
He was shaken out of his thoughts by Sebastian who pulled Blaine  
into a hug from behind. "Let's go killer...we have some  
celebrations to look forward too."  
That evening all the remaining Warblers including Sam, Brittany,  
Santana, Mike and Artie had gone to dinner and bowling to celebrate  
Blaine's acceptance to Columbia and beginning of their spring break.  
Looking around at all his friends happy together and feeling  
Sebastian's arm wrapped securely around his waist Blaine knew he had  
made the right decisions and he knew he would not regret them, no  
matter how things turned out in the end.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sebastian was standing before the mirror in their dorm room trying  
to put on a tie. "You are gonna chock yourself." Hunter said from  
where he was sprawled on his bed reading a novel, Blaine had left  
early to help out his mother, being the state attorney she was always  
very busy but had made time to celebrate her son's success as well as  
meet his significant other so it was his duty to help her out Blaine  
had explained to a pouting Seb cause he was told he would be arriving  
alone at the Andersons.  
"How do I look?" "Stupid" Hunter said with a grin. "You are  
going to dinner at Blaine's not a job interview. And its not the first  
time you are having dinner with his parents. Why are you so nervous?  
And get rid of the tie." "Its the first time I'm meeting them since  
Blaine told them we are dating. What if they don't like me." Sebastian  
was getting nervous and Sebastian Smythe was never nervous but this  
was a big deal for him. It was the first time he was meeting his  
boyfriend's parents more importantly it was the first time he was  
meeting someone's parents as their boyfriend, he had never done this  
before and he didn't want to screw it up, as Blaine and his parents  
were still rebuilding their relationship and he wondered that his  
mistakes might cause Blaine to lose his family. In short he was being  
totally paranoid.  
"You are gonna be just fine. Now get going and remove the tie  
first." Sebastian quickly undid the tie and fixed his hair and was out  
yelling a hurried good-bye to Hunter who couldn't help laughing at  
him.  
Sebastian parked in Anderson driveway and saw that Blaine was  
already at the door waiting for him. He walked up to him, "Hey  
killer." "Hi Bas." Blaine said leaning in for a kiss. When they walked  
inside Mrs. Anderson just walked out of the kitchen. She was dressed  
in a pretty blue cocktail dress looking like she just stepped out of  
the Gossip girl set a warm smile adorning her face. She always had  
that aura around her that reminded Sebastian of his own mother. She  
came and welcomed Sebastian with a hug which took him by surprise.  
They walked into the living room after the pleasantries were  
exchanged and took a seat. "Well Blaine's Dad will be here soon, he is  
running a little late."  
Blaine's mom had left them in the living room as she was still not  
done in the kitchen. But Blaine and Sebastian had decided to help her.  
After Mr. Anderson had arrived, they were seated around the  
table enjoying the salmon Blaine's mom had prepared. "So Sebastian,  
what are you doing after graduation?" Mr. Anderson asked. "I'm going  
to Columbia actually, business school." Mr. Anderson seemed really  
impressed, Blaine had told that his father was an alumni of Harvard  
business school so Seb had not expected that. "Since you are going to  
Columbia where will you be staying in the city?" Mr. Anderson asked.  
"I was thinking bout staying with my Nana, she stays quiet near to  
Cooper's apartment. Actually I think you might know her, Elinor  
Smythe?" Seb asked Mrs. Anderson as she was more likely to remember.  
"She and Grandfather used to stay in Westerville for a few years the  
last house in the next neighborhood, she moved back to New York after  
his death." "I guess I might know her, the name sounds familiar maybe  
I would have met her at some party or event with Blaine's grandma. Is  
your family originally from around here?" "Not exactly, my  
great-grandmother is from here, but the Smythe family is originally  
from Philadelphia, my great-grandfather sort of moved here, most of my  
family is still there."  
"So you must have grown up in good old Philly?" Mr. Anderson  
asked. "Ohh...not actually. I have never been to Philadelphia except  
for a few family gathering and I haven't been their since I was nine.  
My family, we are all sort of strangers with the same last name."  
"Well boys I actually asked cause if you don't have any fixed  
living arrangement yet, you could stay at our apartment." Mrs.  
Anderson said trying to avoid any family topics as she guessed it was  
a sore issue. "Cly, wouldn't that be a wonderful idea now that Coop's  
moving back to LA." "Why is he moving?" Blaine asked a little confused  
as his brother was doing great with broadway and a TV series. He would  
be crazy to go back to those commercials. "He got some new TV series  
where he's in the main cast." "That's so awesome, why didn't he tell  
anything yet?" Blaine asked.  
Just than the door bell rang, Blaine got up quickly to get the  
door. But he wasn't prepared for how he found standing at his door.  
Standing at the door with a million watt smile on his face was  
Kurt Hummel. "Hi Blaine, its so good to see you." Kurt said giving him  
a hug. Kurt pulled away when Blaine didn't return the hug. "Its good  
to see you to Kurt, but what are you doing here?" "Such a warm welcome  
after I drove all the way from Lima just to see you." "Its not that  
far a drive I did it every day when I went to McKinley." "Hey I did  
that after a long flight from New York" kurt said making Blaine  
suddenly feel like an asshole. "Its really good to see you but you  
could have called first. I'm kinda in middle of something." "Ohh..  
Actually Dad had an early appointment at the doctor's tomorrow so he  
had Carol already were on their way to Columbus when I got here, and  
Finn is watching a ball game, so I thought to just come see you, I  
thought you would be free as your parents are mostly out on weekends."  
Kurt walked in and stood in the hallway facing Blaine.  
"We were having a family dinner actually, my parents wanted to do a  
little something to celebrate my acceptance to Columbia. Mom's over  
the moon that I'm going there its her alma mater."  
"Columbia?" Kurt looked stunned. "Blaine you are going to Columbia?  
Are you serious? You got accepted at NYADA didn't you?" "Ya I did but  
I want to go to Columbia." "I know Blaine it can be hard that your  
parents don't want you to go to NYADA, I mean with your brother's  
career as an actor not going so good and all but you should tell them  
that's what you want to do, you are a natural born performer. You  
can't just put of what you want just cause they don't approve it."  
"Kurt I want to go to Columbia and my parents might not be happy  
with NYADA but they would never stopped me from going if I wanted to."  
"But, you are so talented..." whatever Kurt was about to say  
was cut of by Sebastian who was walking out of the dining room, "B,  
what's taking you so long?" He stopped seeing Kurt standing there.  
There was an awkward silence between them.  
"What's he doing here?" Kurt's voice was shrill and dripping with  
disgust as if Sebastian was the most fowl thing on the planet. Kurt  
seemed to be trying to make Sebastian disappear be staring angrily at  
him. Sebastian stared back at him with the same annoyance, but he was  
calm and collected unlike Kurt who was fuming. "Well Blaine's parents  
invited me over for dinner." Sebastian said smirking a little when he  
saw the look of disbelief in Kurt's eyes.  
Kurt couldn't understand why Blaine's parents would invite the boy  
who blinded their son to dinner. "You are lying." Kurt stated looking  
at Blaine for confirmation. Blaine just shook his head. "Why would  
they, I don't think they would want you anywhere near this house if  
they knew that you purposely blinded their son." Kurt snarled. Blaine  
was angry that Kurt brought it up again, but when he looked at  
Sebastian he snapped, Sebastian looked hurt and full of regret as if  
he hated himself for what had happened. He looked like that broken boy  
who stood at waiting for him outside the McKinley gym waiting for him  
a day after he had apologized to him at the Lima Bean.  
"You have no right to say that Kurt. He hurt me and it was by  
accident." Blaine said. "And my parents are well aware of what  
happened and we have all put it well behind us." "But you can't do  
that, he's evil Blaine and he's always trying to break us up." Kurt  
pleaded. "Stop it Kurt, you very well know that there is no US. And  
that has nothing to do with Bas. So please just go." Blaine yelled.  
"You are going to regret it. That Meerkat is..." Kurt was yelling  
back. "My boyfriend" Blaine yelled back. The look on Kurt's face was  
priceless he looked so angry and confused at the same time it was  
difficult to describe. "So stop insulting him and please go." Blaine  
said in a less harsher tone.  
Kurt just looked at Blaine who looked really angry and maybe  
decided it was better to leave than cause more of scene than he  
already had before Blaine's parents and silently walked out after  
shooting a murderous look at Sebastian.  
As soon as the door closed behind Kurt, Blaine went over to Seb and  
wrapped his arms around him. The Andersons decided to give the boys a  
moment alone after the encounter they had noticed.  
"I'm sorry Bas." Blaine said. "You have nothing to be sorry about.  
And certainly not Lady Hummel going crazy." Sebastian tried to lighten  
the mood. Blaine looked up to smile at him and Sebastian captured his  
lips in a gentle kiss which quickly turned heated and hungry. "My  
parents are in the next room." Blaine said breathlessly. They composed  
themselves before going in.  
The rest of the evening they all ignored the little interruption  
caused by Kurt, Sebastian had hardly spoken all evening though he had  
politely answered all questions Blaine's parents asked. The ride back  
to Dalton was similar. "I'm sorry." Blaine said again. "You don't have  
to be sorry about anything, and anyways he was right I was a real  
asshole last year. I kinda deserved it." "Not from him, he wasn't the  
one that was hurt and anyways it was an accident I was stupid enough  
to jump in front of a slushi without closing my eyes." Blaine said.  
"Don't make it sound like it was your mistake." Sebastian said warily.  
"I'm just saying that its no one's mistake. That's why its called an  
accident." "But it was still wrong, what I did." Sebastian said.  
Blaine didn't know what to say he just placed a tender kiss on  
Sebastian's lips. And they both were lying together on Blaine's bed  
not saying anything just listening to each other's heart beat. It  
would have been really romantic if they could not have to hear an  
occasional snore from Hunter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"So where is Blaine tonight?" Nate asked as he made himself

comfortable on the floor. All the guys were sprawled around the  
Warbler common room for a movie marathon. "He is attending some stupid  
social event in Columbus with his parents." Sebastian said in an  
almost bored tone.  
"Isn't that supposed to be a fun thing?" Trent said. "Its not."  
Sebastian, Hunter and Nate said almost at the same time, which caused  
the rest of them to laugh. "Well atleast its not like you have to  
almost die of boredom listening to some really old doctor drone on and  
on about the new improvements in heart surgeries." Which brought in  
another wave of laughter.  
Sebastian looked around wondering when he was actually accepted  
by the rest of the warblers. Last year they just scared of him and now  
they were actually his friends. He had an actual group of friends for  
once who really cared about him and not just hanging out with him  
cause they were scared what he might do if they were on his bad side  
or needed favors. His life and he himself had changed a lot or perhaps  
not changed but back to what he used to be like before his life turned  
upside down and messed him up. He wasn't the same person he used to be  
anymore. And most of this change was due to Blaine.  
Everything was finally getting better for the both of them.  
Sebastian was a little scared that things would go downhill when Kurt  
had showed up on the doorstep of the Anderson's but Blaine had  
surprised and any doubt he had about getting into a relationship being  
a bad idea where wiped off. It wasn't that he did not trust Blaine but  
Kurt had been the first person he loved and of all people Sebastian  
knew how hard it was to forget the first person you actually have  
feelings for. Blaine had expected Kurt to act up again but fortunately  
that had not happened except for a call from Rachel asking what had  
actually happened Sebastian as well as Blaine were surprised that  
Rachel had not given them a big speech about hurting Kurt but had  
wished them luck and asked Blaine to keep in touch saying Blaine would  
always be her Tony, Sebastian had never expected the 'Queen Berry' to  
say something like that as she was supposed to be Kurt's best friend  
and a few calls from Mercedes who had just threatened and cursed  
Blaine because he had used Kurt and broken his heart again and was  
apparently dating the devil. Blaine had patiently listened to her and  
didn't even try to explain himself. Blaine was real gentleman as he  
could have easily have told Mercedes what all had happened and point  
it out to her that it was as much Kurt's fault as it was Blaine's that  
their relationship had fallen apart unlike Kurt who had left out most  
of it and made Blaine the bad guy but he didn't want to cause problems  
between Kurt and his friends. Sebastian felt really blessed to have  
him even though he didn't actually believe there was a god to bless  
him, but having Blaine in his life was nothing short of a miracle for  
him.  
A part of him would have loved to show off the life he had now  
to the people who had said that he didn't deserve any happiness and  
that he was living a life of eternal damnation. But a larger part of  
him never wanted those people to ever know anything about him anymore.  
Both he and Blaine were in a better place in their lives and  
that's what mattered and not other peoples opinions. Though it did  
take time for Sebastian to gain the trust of Blaine's friends from New  
Directions especially Tina and Sam but they had given him a chance and  
were one of the first to defend them when they got together though  
they had completed the best-friend duties of threatening Sebastian  
about never even thinking of mistreating Blaine as if Sebastian would  
be scared of them but that didn't mean he would ever do anything to  
hurt Blaine in any way. Sebastian wondered how and when he changed so  
much, he was friends with people he wouldn't have given a second look  
before.  
The next morning he woke up to a continuous ringing of his  
phone, from a number he didn't recognize. As he was debating to answer  
or not he was hit by a pillow and a really angry Hunter. "Damn it  
Smythe!" He was half asleep but really pissed. "Just pick up that  
stupid thing or shut it, I'm trying to get some fucking sleep." He  
grumbled as he pulled another pillow over his head muttering something  
Sebastian failed to understand. Letting out a soft chuckle at his  
antics Sebastian reached over the night stand and picked up the call  
wondering who would be calling him so early in the morning.  
His expression changed from surprised to shock to really worried  
in matter of seconds as he heard what the person on the other end had  
to say. He was now wide awake and moving on autopilot as he ended the  
call and started getting dressed. He left a note for Hunter and was in  
no time speeding towards his destination.

* * *

_Hey everyone sorry for taking so much time posting this chapter. I_  
_know its not much but I got a bit side tracked by a few other stories_  
_I've been working on._

_ If any one is interested to be a beta for this story please_  
_message me on my profile. I would really appreciate some help and_  
_critique as I'm having difficulty organizing all my ideas in the story_  
_so I want to someone to give my writing a once over before I post._

_Thanks a lot for the reviews and support, i hope to continue writing regularly_

_soon._


	18. Chapter 18

Within half an hour Sebastian was parking outside the domestic  
airport in Columbus. While he was on his way, his father had managed  
to get him on a flight to New York. As he checked in, the hostess gave  
him an odd look. He was too worried to notice but it was expected as  
he was traveling without any luggage and in jeans and Dalton hoodie  
thrown over over a polo t-shirt, didn't look much like a passenger.  
There were still 10 minutes to start boarding the flight so  
Sebastian thought it would be better to call and inform Blaine, as he  
didn't know if he would have the time to do so after he reached New  
York. The phone rang for some time till a really sleepy Blaine  
answered. "Bas? Do you know what time it is? It better be important."  
"B, Nana is hospitalized; she was injured in a building collapse  
yesterday." Sebastian said his voice shaky, saying it out loud made it  
even more real. Hearing this might have woken Blaine up considerably,  
"What? How? Is she okay?" "I don't know, Dad called almost an hour  
ago, but it can't be good as he asked me to come there." "Where are  
you? Are you fine? I can come with you." Blaine said urgently, he  
seemed to be panicking. "I'm as okay as I can be. I'm heading to New  
York, at the airport right now, so I guess I'll be missing class  
tomorrow just inform the office for me if I or Dad wouldn't get to  
call, I don't know how bad things are there. Dad didn't say much."  
They talked some more and soon it was time for Sebastian to go. "I've  
to go, I'll call as soon as I can and keep you informed." "Take care  
Bas, love you." "I love you too, later." "Later." With that Sebastian  
stuck his phone back in his pocket as he boarded the flight.  
Blaine knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore so he just  
headed downstairs to get himself a cup of coffee, it would calm his  
nerves. He couldn't help but remember the laughing jolly face of  
Elinor Smythe. She really was nice to Blaine when he had first met  
her, back in New York during christmas, he knew how much she met to  
Bas, it would really break him if something happened to her. Blaine  
found himself praying for her well being inspite of himself.  
He didn't know what to do, all he could do was wait for  
Sebastian's call to find out how things were in New York and it was  
driving him crazy. On top of that being in their Columbus home  
wasn't doing him much good as he couldn't just run of to Dalton, their  
father's being the only car they had got out here. After pacing around  
with the cup of coffee and phone in his hand for about half an hour, he  
decided to get make some breakfast, anything to distract himself.  
When Blaine went to the kitchen he realized there wasn't much  
there to make breakfast as they didn't often stay in this house. He  
had just been plating up the last of the french toast he had prepared  
when his parents came walking in the kitchen. "Blaine? What are you  
doing?" His dad asked. "Making breakfast." He didn't want to be so  
rude as he knew why his dad was asking why he was up so early, but he  
couldn't help himself it was almost nine, Sebastian had a six O'clock  
flight and he hadn't heard from him since, he just hoped whatever  
happened wasn't too bad though he knew it was just wishful thinking.  
"I'm sorry Dad, I'm just worried, I couldn't sleep. Bas called  
in the morning, his grandmother was injured in a building collapse  
yesterday evening." he proceeded to tell them all that he knew. His  
mom wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back to comfort him.  
"Everything will be alright, baby." As he and his parents talked over  
breakfast, in Blaine's case being forced fed by his mother, his phone  
began to ring.  
Blaine was out of the dining room in a matter of seconds. "Bas?  
Is everything alright? Is Nana okay? Are you okay?" He spoke in one  
breath. "B, calm down." "Nana, is doing much better now, she hasn't  
woken up yet but its just the drugs. The roof of the old theater fell  
on them while they were looking around with the real estate  
broker. She escaped with a minor head injury and her leg is in cast.  
She had a bruised lung but its not bleeding she is out of any danger."  
Sebastian stopped before saying anything further which gave Blaine  
much clue that whatever he was about to say was much more serious.  
"The only thing they are worried about is the spinal injury, its not  
much but given her age they can't say anything until she is awake. She  
was lucky B, she could have died." Blaine tried to console Sebastian  
as much as he could over the phone. He had made up his mind to jump on  
a plane to New York but Sebastian talked him out of it.  
When he came back to the dining room, his parents were clearing  
the dishes. He filled them in on everything that had happened. They  
decided of accompanying Blaine to Dalton so that they could talk the  
Dean about Sebastian's absence from school. That was after all the  
least they could do for the family.  
While back in New York when Sebastian got of the phone he felt  
someone standing behind him. He turned to find his father with a small  
smile on his face, "Talking to Blaine?" He asked. "Yeah, he was really  
worried so I decided to give him a call while I could." "Are you  
alright Seb?" His dad asked. "I'm fine, I just hope Nana wakes up  
soon." "She will, one hell of a strong woman she is." He said putting  
a hand around Sebastian's shoulder, "let's get some coffee, shall we?"  
Sebastian just nodded.  
His dad was in much better spirits since the doctors had come told  
that Eleanor was out of risk, and now they just had to wait for her to  
wake up. When he got to the hospital, the usually composed man had  
been distraught. His dark hair was messed because he had been running  
his hands through it too much, his neatly pressed white dress shirt  
was wrinkled, tie askew while his suit jacket lay in a heap on one of  
the plastic chairs, not a usual way of Alexander Smythe to treat his  
finely tailored suits.  
He told Sebastian that the accident had happened around seven and  
it wasn't until ten that he was informed. He had gotten there it was  
already passed midnight so he thought it was better to inform  
Sebastian in the morning. Sebastian had been mad at his father for not  
informing him earlier but he understood that his dad didn't want to  
worry him until he knew how bad the situation was.  
As they waited for their coffee Alexander asked Sebastian about  
Blaine, knowing it would surely elevate the boy's mood and he most  
definitely was right. Sebastian had told him about Blaine before, and  
the boy was the only one Sebastian had been talking about the whole  
Christmas break. Sebastian had first mentioned Blaine's name during a  
video call during his first few months at Dalton. And from that time  
the boy was mentioned atleast once in most of their conversations.  
Sebastian hardly talked about his feelings, much less about his  
love life. But he had told Alexander that he and Blaine got together  
during their weekly call. As they walked back towards the room where  
Eleanor was, he noticed that Sebastian had gone quiet again. "On a  
cheerier note, when am I going to be introduced to the infamous  
Blaine? Sure has to be a hell of a boy to have tamed you." That  
certainly made Sebastian laugh. Sure, his dad wasn't the first one to  
observe that Blaine somehow always got out the better side of  
Sebastian. "Whenever you want to. You can surely visit Westerville if  
you are in a hurry or you'll have to wait till graduation that is if  
you are coming." "Ofcourse I'm coming, I'm not gonna miss my only  
son's graduation."  
Alexander was happy that his son had found someone he loved,  
with Blaine coming into his life he had changed a lot. Sebastian was  
truly happy and he hoped everything would stay that way.  
While Blaine was in the Dalton common room along with Nate and  
Aiedan going over the arrangements his phone rang, seeing it was  
Sebastian calling he dropped eveything he was doing and first picked  
up the call. "Hey." Sebastian's calm voice greeted him. "Hey Bas, how  
is Nana?" Blaine asked. "She woke up an hour ago, she's fine nothing  
to worry about now. According to the doctors she'll totally recover  
within a month and half max." Blaine visibly relaxed. "That good, I'm  
so glad she is okay. How are you?" "I'm fine, much better now that I  
know Nana will be okay, she'll be discharged in a week." "My parents  
talked to the Dean when they came to drop me off, I suppose the he  
called your dad." "Yeah, he did, he said I could stay the week but  
I'll be coming home Wednesday, since dad is going to be staying here,  
he doesn't want he to miss school and Nana would be angry too as there  
isn't much to do here that I should miss school for." "Who is gonna be  
staying with her once she is discharged?" "Dad is, he had been  
planning to move back to New York as they are expanding the firm and  
now he has all the more reason to do so. He has only a couple of cases  
going now as they were planning on moving this month only so he is  
going to be with her. My uncle and cousin who stay here are also there  
to help out so, Nana said I better get to school where I'm needed  
more."  
As Blaine was talking to Sebastian, Hunter came in. "Has anyone  
heard from Sebastian yet?" "Why is that?" "Well the roof collapse is  
on the news and they said that his grandmother's condition is still  
not stable." "That's utter nonsense, she woke up an hour ago. She's fine  
now, fine enough to scold Bas to go back to school." Blaine said as he ended the call. All of them  
laughed at that. Blaine called his parents to inform them that  
everything was fine before getting back to work.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

While all that was going on, Santana and Rachel were dealing  
with a chaos of their own. 'A whining Kurt Hummel'. Since Kurt gotten  
home that day after spring break, Santana had been hearing constantly  
how Blaine was making a mistake by 'hooking up' with the evil Meerkat.  
All Kurt's words, and Santana could take only so much of it.  
"Will you give it rest Hummel!" She shouted. "What?" Kurt  
yelled back. "Will you stop bitching about Sebastian. Its getting  
beyond irritating now." She said in a calm voice. "I'm not bitching  
about him, I'm just worried about Blaine." "Seems like you are more  
worried about the fact that he's dating Sebastian than anything else."  
"He's gonna hurt Blaine, and you know it. That scrawny prostitute  
doesn't know what love is, he's just using Blaine for sex. He can't do  
relationships and he's gonna hurt Blaine. He's just not right for  
him."  
"And how do you know that?" Santana asked crossing her arms  
across her chest. "Even a blind person can tell that the meerkat is  
not good for Blaine, and Blaine just seems oblivious to the fact that  
he's using him."  
"Kurt, have you thought of the fact that maybe Blaine is actually  
happy with Sebastian?" Rachel said coming out of their kitchen. "Not  
even you Rach, why are you defending him too?" "I'm not defending  
anyone Kurt, but what's the problem? You have moved on and so has he,  
so what if its with Sebastian?"  
"That where you are wrong Rachel! I know Blaine, he wouldn't just  
move on. He can't. He is just dating Sebastian to get back at me about  
Adam."  
"Has it ever crossed that tiny brain of yours that everything  
ISN'T ALWAYS ABOUT YOU?" Santana said yelling the last part. "But..."  
"Just stop it Kurt, its enough, I'd told you before you can't keep  
stringing Blaine along just because you can't decide between your  
feelings for him and Adam, Blaine would have found someone else sooner  
or later and I'm happy it was before you just shattered all faith he  
had in love." Santana said as she marched out of their apartment.  
Rachel silently went back to what she had been doing as she knew  
for most part Santana was right. Blaine was wrong when he cheated on  
Kurt, but Kurt was being just as bad by the way he had been treating  
Blaine.  
Kurt didn't know what to say. Had he really been the one  
responsible for how things turned out. Had he really unknowingly  
pushed Blaine into Sebastian's arms. If he had he had to change that.  
That meerkat didn't deserve Blaine. Blaine was Kurt's first love and  
no matter what they were going to be together in the end like they had  
planned.  
When Blaine would come to New York they would get back together.  
Just like they had planned they would live together even though Blaine  
went to Columbia instead of NYADA, that didn't change much. And  
Sebastian would be out of the picture. Kurt had no idea which college  
the evil Warbler was going, probably some expensive private university  
as far away from him and Blaine as possible, hopefully in Europe, Kurt  
thought to himself how his life would be with Blaine, in New York and  
Sebastian continents away from them. That would be just perfect.  
Little did Kurt know Sebastian was going to be really close for  
Kurt's liking.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Blaine was pacing the common room for the hundredth time now.  
Sebastian said he would be back by noon, his flight was going to land  
in Columbus at around 1pm. And it was almost 4 now, and there was no  
sign of Sebastian. He had even refused to being picked up as he didn't  
have any luggage and his car was at the airport.  
Blaine took out his phone to call Sebastian it went to voice mail  
again. Blaine was on the verge of panic now. It didn't take so long to  
reach Westerville even if he was stuck in the worst traffic in  
history. He had even called the airlines to check if the flight had  
left in time. The woman had informed him that the flight had been  
right on schedule. The rest of the Warblers were also gathered in the  
common room.  
"Let's just go and check out at the airport." Nate suggested.  
"What are you planning to check out Valmont?" All heards turned  
to the source of the voice. Standing at the door with an overnight bag  
was Sebastian. Everyone just stared at him as he walked in and stood  
before Blaine. No one said anything waiting for Blaine to react. "Miss  
me?" Sebastian asked nervously as Blaine just glared at him. Blaine  
just put his hand around Sebastian's neck and pulled him into a fierce  
kiss not caring that the Warblers including the other students were  
present there.  
Sebastian was a bit taken aback with the force Blaine kissed him  
but responded back eagerly. The stayed there lip locked, there bodies  
pressed sinfully together. The kiss seemed to go on for hours, they  
finally let go, arms still around each other.  
"Don't you guys need to breath?" Thad mocked them. Blaine blushed  
looking very much like a bashful school boy and not like someone who  
initiated that kiss. "I guess you did miss me then?" Sebastian asked  
smiling. "Where the hell were you?" Blaine asked. His voice loud as he  
glared at Sebastian. "I missed my flight. I'd to take a later flight  
so I got a bit late." Sebastian explained. "Well there is something  
called a phone?" Blaine asked still a bit heated up. "You have any  
idea how worried we were Bas?" He said in a tone so sad it made  
Sebastian fell extremely guilty. "I...ugh- I guess I forgot to turn  
my phone on when I got out, I was in a hurry to get here. Sorry?"  
Sebastian looked so uncertain and confused. All the Warblers around  
them couldn't hide their laugh as they realized that Blaine was just  
giving him a hard time as he just turned his back on him and walked  
away towards the window. "B?" Sebastian asked as he followed. "Come on  
Blaine! I'm sorry. I know you were worried and I'm sorry..." Blaine  
just turned and hugged him. "B?" "I'm not angry Bas, I just put up a  
really good act of it." Sebastian was now mock glaring at him, almost  
pouting. While Blaine and Sebastian didn't realize the rest of the  
Warblers were staring at them shocked, ofcourse they had never seen  
Sebastian Smythe act all cutesy and to top that he was actually  
pouting.  
"Stop pouting you, now how's Nana?" He asked looking up at  
Sebastian. "She's good, doing much better. That reminds me, I've to  
call dad and inform him I reached."  
Later that day after dinner Blaine and Sebastian were sitting  
cuddled together at Sebastian's house , watching the reruns of random  
shows not actually paying much attention on what was going on."You are  
very quiet, something bothering you?" Blaine said, bringing Sebastian  
out of his daze.  
"Nah, I was just thinking of what Dad said to be before I left."  
Sebastian said running his fingers through Blaine's curls. "And what  
was that?" "That I've found myself a fine man." saying this he turned  
Blaine to face him pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. "He hasn't even  
met me yet. How would he know?" Blaine asked. "Let's just say you were  
one of the main topic of our conversations these past four days. And  
he's eager to meet you." He said pressing another kiss on Blaine  
The gentle kisses and innocent touches soon turned more hungry  
and demanding as Blaine was now spread on top of Sebastian their  
bodies pressed flush together. Blaine's lips left Sebastian's lips he  
trailed soft kisses down his jaw to the sweet spot on his neck which  
always made Sebastian moan. Sebastian's had made way under Blaine's  
loose shirt. He removed the offending fabric exposing the defined  
muscles of his abdomen and chest, thumb grazing over the his nipples.  
Suddenly Sebastian had flipped them over and lost his own shirt,  
kissing down Blaine's chest. Blaine's boxes were now becoming really  
inconvenient for him, and he could see that Sebastian was in no better  
position. Sebastian moved to Blaine's neck marking him, biting at the  
soft flesh and bruising the fair skin. Sebastian's breath right above  
the wet spot on his boxers was making Blaine really impatient. He  
didn't have to wait long as soon his boxers were on the ground.  
"Bas?" Blaine said, trying to get his thoughts coherent. "What's it  
B? Did I hurt you?" Sebastian said bringing his face back near  
Blaine's. "No, I just...I want to go all the way tonight." Blaine  
said a cute red blush on his cheeks. "B? Are you really?" Sebastian  
said though he wanted it he didn't want Blaine to feel obliged to do  
anything he didn't want. "Blaine, I'm happy with how things are now  
between us, I don't want us to rush into anything." "I'm sure I want  
this Bas." Blaine was more determined now. "Blaine, I don't want to  
force you?" "Sebastian, are you really finding ways to not have sex  
with me when all you wanted to do just a year ago was get into my  
pants." Blaine said chuckling, he found Sebastian's hesistance  
adorable, it just showed how much he cared about Blaine, about them.  
"Trust me B, I do want to have sex with you, more than anything but I  
don't want it to be forced I know how much this means to you and I  
want us to be special too." Blaine could only smile at what Sebastian  
was saying a year ago, he would have never shared what he felt let  
alone turn down sex, so much had changed since then. Sebastian was  
really dropping his bad boy exterior, the shield he had formed and was  
opening up to Blaine, the honest, caring and loving person that he  
actually had buried was coming back to life.  
"I want to. I want you to make love to me Bas." Blaine said and  
pulled Sebastian in a reassuring kiss.

* * *

"That was..." Sebastian was breathless as he felt his body  
relax. "Amazing" he managed to get out. He felt Blaine slide of him  
and against him. Blaine curled up against Sebastian as he covered  
them both with the thin cotton blanket. "I'd never done this before."  
Blaine said letting out an exhausted breath. Sebastian looked at him  
confused. "What? I thought you and?" Sebastian didn't want to bring up  
Blaine's ex when they were just about to have sex. "Ohh...I mean I'd  
never bottomed before." "Understandable." Sebastian said with a smirk  
which earned him a playful punch. "But seriously though, why didn't  
you tell me, we could have gone slower. Did I hurt a lot? Are you  
okay?" Blaine just stared at Sebastian he looked so adorable, flushed  
from their recent activities and so worried about having hurt him.  
"I'm fine, I'm actually feeling amazing. It was special, beyond  
amazing."  
"I love you Blaine." Sebastian whispered in his ear thinking  
Blaine was already asleep. "I love you too Bas." Blaine replied and  
turned around to kiss him. Blaine smiled seeing Sebastian was still a  
bit shocked as he had not wanted Blaine to hear him say the words to  
him. "I guess you didn't want me to hear that." "That's not it B, I  
just didn't know how you would react. I'm still new at this I was  
afraid it was too early." "Now you know how I would react. So will I  
be hearing it more often?" Blaine asked. "Most definitely." Sebastian  
said.  
"Well you know Bas even though we got together just a little  
over two weeks I can't deny that the feelings hadn't always been  
there." Blaine confessed. "It might have been there for far longer  
than I want to admit but it wouldn't be fair to Kurt." Blaine said  
turning a bit red. "What do you mean?" Sebastian asked confused. "I've  
never told anyone else only Mike knows." Sebastian looked at him with  
an amused expression. "What? I used to hang out with him a lot and I  
think we were sort of best buddies. Anyways as I was saying while the  
whole Chandler thing happened I confessed to him that I always kinda  
liked you but had never given it much thought because I was with  
Kurt." Blaine said the last part rather too softly but still Sebastian  
could hear it. "The Chandler incident happened just about a few weeks  
after we were back at being friends right?" Sebastian asked. "Ya."  
Blaine said and he saw a smile appear on Sebastian's face. "So I guess  
I did the right thing to apologize to you and get in touch again. I  
wasn't exactly proud of what I did and with the what happened to  
Karfosky I wasn't in a good place but fortunately Nick helped me  
figure out a lot of things, without him and Aiedan I wouldn't have  
been able to pull my head out of my ass and apologize to you." While  
he was talking Sebastian didn't realize that Blaine was really  
confused of what he was talking about. "I ended up doing the same  
thing to Karfosky that I had been through. He didn't deserve that and  
least of all from someone who had been a similar situation." "Bas?"  
They way Sebastian had said a few things Blaine couldn't help but feel  
dread thinking something similar to Karafosky had happened with  
Sebastian had Sebastian also attempted suicide before?  
"Its late, we should get some sleep, Hunter has increased the  
practice time don't want to be too exhausted." Blaine could see that  
it clearly troubled Sebastian so he inspite of his curiosity he  
refrained from asking Sebastian anything. And just pulled him close.  
They both were soon asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Blaine had been looking around for Sebastian for almost half an hour  
now. He had missed rehearsals and it was a very un-Sebastian  
like thing to do especially with only two weeks remaining for  
nationals.  
Thad and Beat informed that he had got a call while they were  
heading towards the showers after lacrosse and hadn't seen Seb since.  
He had not answered the various texts and calls from Blaine as well as  
the rest of the Warblers though Blaine was worried sick about him  
Hunter had refused to let Blaine go to search Sebastian as they  
couldn't practice with both lead soloist gone. As soon as the  
rehearsals were over Blaine darted out of the room towards their dorm  
only to find it empty.  
He was now on his way to the only place left to look for  
Sebastian. The main building roof. The students weren't allowed there  
ofcourse but it is Sebastian we are talking about.  
As Blaine climbed the small staircase leading there he remembered the  
first time he had come here with Sebastian obviously, it was while  
they were just friends. Sebastian had been in mood of some mischief  
and dragged Blaine here, they had spent hours talking and watching the  
sun set. Sebastian had mentioned that he often came here if he needed  
some quiet. And as expected he found the brown haired boy standing  
near the edge overlooking the school grounds and the forest beyond.  
Blaine walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the  
taller boy. "Bas, What happened?" Blaine asked when Sebastian didn't  
say anything. "My mother called." Blaine turned Sebastian so that they  
were standing face to face. "She's coming to visit me next week she  
wants to make amends. I don't know if I want to see her B." "She's  
your mother Bas and if she is trying I think you should give her a  
chance." Sebastian didn't say anything, "She let him beat me up, she  
even sent me to reformation camp because he insisted. She didn't do  
anything to ever stop him, she let him beat they gay out of me. She's  
my mother B, how could she do that?" Blaine didn't know how to respond  
to that.  
Sebastian had never opened up to him about his life in Paris or  
even about his mother much. He always talked about his Dad, Nana and  
even his Grandpa sometimes or even the rest of the family on his  
father's side whom he didn't like much. But it was the first time he  
had ever mentioned anything about his mother.  
Sebastian pulled him down so they sat next to each other Sebastian  
put his head in Blaine's lap trying to avoid looking at Blaine. Blaine  
was running his fingers through Seb's hair trying to soothe him. "My  
parents divorced when I was nine, Mother took me to Paris with her. I  
blamed Dad for the divorce as I knew it had to do with all the women  
he got home so I stopped speaking to him and in a couple of years he  
also gave up too." As Sebastian spoke Blaine decided to not interject  
and let him speak as he knew it was hard for Sebastian to open up to  
someone because he was so used to keeping everything to himself.

_** «Flashback»**_

_ Sebastian was fifteen when his mother decided that they move out of_  
_her parents house and go to live in the city. Two months later she_  
_introduced him to Gustave and his son who was two year older to_  
_Sebastian. That's how Sebastian met Yves. He had Yves soon became good_  
_friends, Yves was one of the popular jocks in school and though_  
_Sebastian was a freshman he was welcomed into their ranks. With his_  
_good looks and wicked tongue it wasn't difficult for Sebastian to make_  
_his place between them._  
_ Sebastian knew he was gay, he had known it for sometime now but_  
_he had never told anybody. When his mother and Gustave moved in_  
_together he and Yves spent even more time together. Once when their_  
_parents had gone for an overnight trip he and Yves had been watching a_  
_movie together when he suddenly kissed Sebastian. Yves knew Sebastian_  
_was gay, he was the only person who did. Sebastian had been attracted_  
_to Yves and they began fooling around though Yves always said he_  
_wasn't gay, he just enjoyed kissing Sebastian and that he had a_  
_girlfriend._  
_ Sebastian went along with it at first. He and Yves never labeled_  
_their relationship or broke up with his girlfriend. Sebastian was just_  
_his dirty little secret. But Sebastian didn't mind at first because to_  
_a fifteen year old who lacked attention from his parents that_  
_definitely felt like love and he really liked the attention he got_  
_from Yves and he hoped that someday he and Yves wouldn't have to hide_  
_anymore and they would be together forever._  
_ All his hopes of Yves loving him were crushed when he returned_  
_home early one day from his violin lessons to find Yves fucking his_  
_girlfriend on the couch. Sebastian left his heart his every hope of_  
_finding love being crushed as he ran out crying. Sebastian being his_  
_stubborn self didn't remain wallowing in self pity for long, instead_  
_he started going to random gay bars around town drinking and making_  
_out random men._  
_ One evening while he was at a bar drinking and dancing pretending_  
_to have the time of his life he spotted Yves watching him he must have_  
_followed Sebastian as he was trying to get Sebastian his recent hobby_  
_of partying. He wanted him to feel the pain and heartache Sebastian_  
_felt when he saw him with his girlfriend so Sebastian pulled the guy_  
_was dancing with in a rough kiss and pulled him towards the restrooms._  
_The man he had been dancing with seemed to be a college kid who was_  
_totally intoxicated, Sebastian had never even thought of doing_  
_anything intimate with anyone but Yves but on the other hand he had_  
_spent the past two weeks snogging any willing man so why not go all_  
_the way and this man wasn't at all bad. His was pretty handsome_  
_actually so Sebastian let blow him._  
_ When he came out Yves was gone, Sebastian felt really good now_  
_that he had his revenge on Yves. Little did he know this revenge would_  
_come at a cost. Somehow everyone at school found out about his well_  
_kept secret._  
_ Though most were indifferent of the fact that Sebastian was gay,_  
_the jocks who were once Sebastian's 'so called friends' started giving_  
_him a hard time. When he told his family they weren't any better, his_  
_grandparents refused to speak to him or see him. Gustave had taken to_  
_using harsh words. He had hit Sebastian twice in anger as Sebastian_  
_had bought shame to his family and at both times his mother hadn't_  
_stopped him just stood aside and watched as he kicked and punched_  
_Sebastian._  
_ All the bullying and hatred had broken his spirit and as if_  
_that wasn't enough something else happened that was his final blow_  
_that crushed Sebastian._  
_ Sebastian was walking down the hallway after lacrosse practice_  
_when someone yanked him from behind and pulled him in an empty_  
_classroom. That surprised him as he hadn't expected anyone to be in_  
_school at this hour. He always stayed till others were done showering_  
_to avoid being hit or taunted. Before he could understand what was_  
_happening the person who had yanked him had him pressed against the_  
_closed door and sucking at his neck._  
_ He tried to push the person off him but he was no match for_  
_the bulky boy who had him pinned. He knew his attacker, one of his_  
_many bullies. He punched Sebastian several times while he ripped his_  
_clothes. In no time Sebastian felt an excruciating pain as he_  
_forcefully entered him. By now Sebastian's voice had become horse from_  
_all the screaming and he stood there helpless tears streaming down his_  
_eyes as his attacker pounded him._  
_ When it was over Sebastian fell to the floor, the attacker_  
_kicked him a few times and left him there. The janitor found Sebastian_  
_hours later, his shirt crumpled and torn, pants around his ankles,_  
_blood and cum dripping from his anus._  
_ Everything after that passed in a blur. He didn't remember_  
_being taken to the hospital but he woke up three days later to his_  
_father and Nana by his side. His Uncle had called the Smythes and_  
_informed them the whole situation when his sister and parents had_  
_decided to send Sebastian to conversion therapy. So now Sebastian was_  
_back in custody of his father and was going back to America. He hadn't_  
_seen his mother, Yves or anyone else from his old life except his_  
_Uncle since then._  
_** «End of Flashback»**_

While Sebastian recounted all what he had been through Blaine had  
held on to him tight. Sebastian had expected him to be running around  
in the opposite direction learning how messed up Sebastian's life  
actually was. He didn't expect Blaine to love him now, he had hated  
himself at a point. He had even tried ending his life once a month  
after he had been back to America and staying with his father.  
But since then his Dad and Nana had done their best to make him  
realize that he was loved and they would always love him no matter  
what. It had taken him some time to actually believe them as after  
experiencing so much hatred being actually loved and wanted was a bit  
surreal. But even then he knew Blaine wouldn't. They had hardly been  
together a month but Sebastian had to tell him he had fallen to hard  
for the curly haired boy already and he didn't want to delay the  
inevitable as he knew Blaine wouldn't want him once he knew all the  
truth.  
Sebastian sat up and turned towards Blaine when he didn't say  
anything. Blaine's eyes were filled with tears. But the expression of  
his face were so blank that Sebastian didn't know what to expect.  
Sebastian was panicking now. Blaine wasn't saying anything just  
staring at him. He knew what was to come but what if Blaine didn't  
even speak to him again? He didn't want to lose Blaine completely.  
"Blaine?" Readying himself for all the anger or hate whatever Blaine  
was feeling to be thrown at him.

"Blaine?" Sebastian called me out of my thoughts, his voice chocked  
due to all the crying. I couldn't bring myself to say anything as I  
didn't know how exactly I felt. My emotions were all over the place, I  
was angry at those who had put my Sebastian through all that, I was  
boiling with hatred and anger to the boy who had...had done that to  
him, toward Yves who was such a coward to have put Sebastian to all  
this, towards his mother who was so irresponsible and selfish. I was  
sad he had to go through all that, me of all people knew how it is to  
be bullied. Happy that his father and Nana saved him from a horrible  
fate and miserable because I couldn't do anything to make his pain or  
suffering go away. He looked so vulnerable right now so fragile that  
all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and shield him from the  
cruel world.  
"Blaine, please say something?" Sebastian's broken voice  
interrupted his thoughts "I know you wouldn't want me now...I'm  
dirty and broken and.."Sebastian didn't get to finish his sentence as  
Blaine tackled him in a hug and held on to him. He tilted his lips and  
brought their lips together, the kiss was filled with so much love  
that it confused Sebastian. Of all the things he had expected this  
wasn't one of it.  
He didn't expect Blaine to still want him after knowing he was  
raped, used and filthy. But then again Blaine was full of surprises.  
"I'm not going anywhere Bas, if that's what you are worried about."  
Blaine told him sensing what Sebastian might be thinking. He had  
expected the same when he told him of his attack. He had always  
avoided telling Kurt what exactly had happened when he was attacked  
because he thought Kurt wouldn't like him if he knew how weak Blaine  
had been. Not everyone would want to stick around with a person with  
so much baggage that would only make things difficult.  
But he wasn't scared of Sebastian's past, things like that could  
wreak relationships but it made Blaine determined to try harder. "I'm  
not running away Bas, I love you, I love the person you have  
become...even after so much that you have been through you turned out  
to be fairly decent. I love you Sebastian, and you are not getting  
rid of me that easily." Blaine said as he tried to soothe Sebastian  
who still had a few tears rolling down his eyes.  
"I love you too Blaine." Sebastian said in a soft voice. "And  
thank you." He said before kissing him. Sebastian hadn't expected that  
he would actually tell Blaine everything. Things that only his family  
knew about other than the officials. He had never considered sharing  
this part of his life with anyone but than again he hadn't met Blaine  
yet.  
Blaine was his blessing, his angel the boy had started creeping  
under his barriers since the first day. He had seen the person  
Sebastian had been hiding behind the cold exterior. He had managed to  
make Sebastian drop his walls, he wasn't there yet but he wasn't using  
the cold hard exterior to keep people out and distant. He had been  
afraid of rejection so he had decided to become someone people would  
dislike already so there wasn't a question of rejection if he pushed  
them away before they got a chance.


	22. Chapter 22

** CHAPTER 22**

Sebastian had expected Blaine to act differently towards him  
after he had told him about his deepest secrets. Things he hadn't told  
anyone. But it turned out that if anything at all had changed between  
them was Blaine constantly reminding him that he loved Sebastian. It  
was as if Blaine was afraid Sebastian would push him away in fear that  
Blaine would walk away and hurt him. Blaine had even sat him down last  
evening and tried to convince him that he wasn't going anywhere. After  
so much rejection it was difficult for Sebastian to come to terms with  
the fact that Blaine would actually be there for him.  
In a few days Sebastian realized it was for the best that he had  
told Blaine everything. Now there were no secrets between them and  
they were still together. It sometimes felt like a dream to him, as if  
it was too good to be true. He and Blaine were closer than ever  
before, Sebastian found it easier to talk to Blaine about what he  
actually felt, not hiding his feelings and being able to communicate.  
Sebastian was really scared about today though. He was going  
out to dinner with his mother today. He had first debated if he should  
ask Blaine to come with him, as he knew meeting his mother definitely  
wouldn't be pleasant. He didn't want Blaine to be hurt by anything  
she would say or do. Though his mother pleaded that she now understood  
and accepted Sebastian, he wasn't sure how she would react to him  
having a boyfriend.  
So in the end he decided that he did better do it alone than  
expose Blaine to that kind of hatred knowingly. It took a lot of  
convincing on Blaine's part to let Sebastian accompany him but then  
Sebastian couldn't deny that having Blaine there would be just what he  
might need to get through the night. "Do you think your mother would  
approve of me?" Blaine asked him as they got ready. "You're perfect B.  
In her opinion more so, mother is a bit old fashioned and given her  
background you fillful almost all the qualities she would want for her  
son. You come from money, a lot of it actually and preferably old  
money, you are going to be become a doctor, so you have a bright  
future and good rep except she might not be pleased about one small  
detail." Sebastian said with a smirk. "That I have a penis." Blaine  
asked though he already knew the answer. Sebastian just chuckled at  
that. "Well I wouldn't have you any other way." Sebastian said with a  
smirk as he leaned down to kiss him.  
They arrived at the restaurant in Columbus Sebastian's mother  
had chosen, Blaine was getting really nervous, though he put on a  
brave front this was the first time he was meeting one of Sebastian's  
parents. The only family he had met was Sebastian's Nana and that was  
while they were just friends. He didn't expect this meeting to go very  
well from all what he had heard from Sebastian about his mother, but  
he hoped for the best.  
The hostess ushered them to a table were a woman dressed  
elegantly in pink satin was sitting at the far end of the restaurant.  
She turned to face them as they walked towards the table. Her hair was  
just like Sebastian and her blue eyes scanning him from head to toe.  
Blaine was glad that he had opted to wear one of his better suits  
rather than casuals.  
"Good evening mother." Sebastian said his tone very  
businesslike. His mother replied in kind as they shook hands. Blaine  
was staring at them in shock. He expected Seb's mother to be a bit  
hostile but he expected her to atleast hug her son whom she hadn't  
seen in a little more than two years. "Mother this is boyfriend  
Blaine, Blaine my mother Clarisse Delacour." "Blaine Anderson, its a  
pleasure to meet you Maam." Blaine said even though Seb's mom didn't  
look very pleased meeting her son's boyfriend. Having been used to  
many formal dinners and parties it wasn't difficult for him to put on  
a 'perfect young gentleman' face.  
They talked throughout dinner, the talk actually consisted of  
Sebastian's mom asking Blaine about his family and future plans. As  
Sebastian had said she became a little more accepting of Blaine except  
for the fact that he was gay and her son's boyfriend she kept calling  
him Sebastian's friend. Sebastian corrected her a few times but gave  
it up. For someone who seemed to have accepted his sexuality it seemed  
a rather odd behavior.  
"Ahh...in all this talk I almost forgot the actual reason I came  
all the way to meet you." Clarisse said in her slightly accented  
english. Sebastian just nodded for her to continue as the waiter  
served desert. "I wanted to apologize for all what happened Sebastian,  
I want us to put it in the past and move on. We all are sorry  
actually. We have been raised differently. I know your grandparents  
wouldn't speak to you, but whatever I did, it was because they asked  
me to told me it could cure you." She said. "I'm not ill to be cured  
mother." Sebastian said through gritted teeth but the comment was  
ignored. "Gustave feels really bad for what he did. He and Yves also  
send their apologizes, they wanted to be here but Gustave had an  
important meeting and Yves has school." "Whatever. You say you are  
sorry and you still with the loser who tried to beat me to death? "  
Sebastian said in the most uncaring way possible. Blaine had felt  
Sebastian tense up a bit when Yves was brought up.  
"Sebastian" she looked absolutely mortified. "Gustave thought  
he was doing you some good. He thought maybe taking some beating would  
toughen you up. And Sebastian we are getting married this summer. I  
expect you to be there all our relatives would ask about you. And also  
drop the lawsuit your father filed against him." She said.  
Sebastian's face showed clear rage. He got up and threw his  
napkin on the table. "You are marring the asshole who fucking hit me  
just because I'm gay, and you expect me to show up for your wedding  
just because you don't want to tell out relatives that the reason I'm  
not attending my mother's marriage is because the fucker you married  
used to beat him up and hates him?" Sebastian shot at her angrily. "I  
should have known you wanted to meet me for some selfish reasons. But  
I was wrong to even hope you actually cared." Sebastian held Blaine's  
hand as he was visibly shaking with anger.  
They made a little away from the table when Sebastian's mother  
grabbed his hand. "Please ask you father to drop the lawsuit and also  
the other case. Gustave has enemies Sebastian if the news is leaked  
out it would bring bad name to my family. So please do it before you  
bring any more shame to my family." Sebastian was ready to blow up by  
now. Blaine had no idea how he was containing himself as he was having  
a hard time maintaining his composure wanted to say so many things to  
her right now but just tightened his grip on Sebastian's hand.  
"He should have thought about that before he tossed me around like a  
sack of potatoes." Sebastian shot back.  
"You are so ungrateful Sebastian whatever he has done was for  
your good and by taking back the case you would just be avoiding  
yourself the shame of people knowing that you got yourself raped.  
That's what you deserve for being a faggot." Sebastian just stood  
still looking at his mother. But for Blaine that was it, she had no  
right to say that to Sebastian. "How dare you?" Blaine said his voice  
was dangerously low. "You woman are a heartless bitch. He's your son,  
how can you hate him so much. And he didn't deserve it, he doesn't  
deserve any of your bullshit. He didn't deserve to be hit. He  
especially didn't deserve what that bastard did to him. His sexuality  
isn't the only thing that defines him." Blaine was blinded by rage, he  
knew he was talking to Sebastian's mother but after what she said to  
him she didn't deserve to be called that. "If you had ever given time  
to actually get to know your son you would notice what a kind of a  
person he is. Its a miracle Sebastian turned out to such a nice person  
inspite of being raised by you. Sebastian is a great human being, I  
feel really sorry for you that you will never get to know what a  
incredible man he has become. Its really sad you won't get to  
experience the love of such an incredible son, you had. Good bye Miss  
Delacour." With that Blaine pulled a $100 dollar bill and threw it  
on the table and pulled Sebastian out of the restaurant as Clarrise  
Delacour just stared at them in shock.  
Once they were out Blaine just took the care keys from Sebastian  
and drove off.


	23. Chapter 23

** CHAPTER 23**

Sebastian hadn't spoken a word the entire ride, he had just  
nodded when Blaine asked him anything. "Where the hell are we?" Were  
Sebastian's first words as he noticed Blaine punch a code to gated  
establishment. They wouldn't have made back to Westerville so soon.  
They had been driving just fifteen minutes or so.  
"We are at our old house in Columbus. Thought we could use a  
quiet night after that." Blaine said as he pulled up in front of the  
house. Sebastian looked at the house that stood before them, a  
beautiful southern plantation style manor surrounded by what looked  
like a carefully landscaped garden. "A house is an understatement B."  
Sebastian said with a chuckle. "Its a freakin' mansion."  
"So why don't your parents stay here?" Sebastian asked as they  
entered the house. It seemed Blaine had thought ahead and just carried  
his spare key. "None of us really wanted to stay here after Coop ran  
away but.." Blaine was saying. "Wait! Cooper ran from home?" Sebastian  
asked surprised. "Yeah...he and dad sort of used to fight over his  
career choices and they had a particularly nasty row that evening and  
Cooper just took of. It was on the day of his graduation party."  
Blaine said a sad look on his face as he remembered that day.  
"Well so we lived here for a few more years till my attack, after  
deciding to send me to Dalton they thought it was better they stayed  
close by so they moved there. It wasn't much of a move actually as  
they stay here most of the time if its too late to make it back to  
Westerville. But its usually used for my parents dinner parties and  
yearly barbecue parties for his staff and clients." Blaine said as  
they entered the kitchen. "You need anything to drink?" "Could I get  
something really strong?" Sebastian asked. "You can't drink everything  
down Bas." Blaine said as he put his hands around his waist and pulled  
Seb close. "I'll make you hot chocolate. Why don't you head upstairs  
and I'll get you some of Coop's clothes they'll fit you fine." Blaine  
said as he started going through the cupboards finding what he needed.  
"My room is the one on the left on the second floor." Blaine  
called out as Sebastian who was on his way up the stairs.  
When Blaine came in his room he found Sebastian sitting at the  
tall window looking out into the backyard in only his boxers. He  
tossed him the clothes he had retrieved from Cooper's room and placed  
the tray with hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn he found on the his  
study table.  
Sebastian quickly changed and settled on the bed as Blaine put  
in a movie he had got. As the movie played they snuggled close to each  
other. Neither actually paying any attention to the screen. "I really  
can't believe you called my mother a heartless bitch." Sebastian said.  
Blaine just looked at his boyfriend who had a far away look in his  
eyes. "I'm sorry Sebastian. I know I crossed a line, I didn't know  
what had gotten over me but I just couldn't control myself." Blaine  
said apologetically.  
"Don't be sorry B, you were just defending me. But maybe she was  
right I must have deserved it." Sebastian said in such a broken tone  
that Blaine quickly set his mug down and forced Sebastian to look at  
him.  
"Sebastian don't you ever say that...ever again." Blaine then  
moved to kiss him pouring all of his love for the taller by into it.  
He was determined to show Sebastian just how much he loved him  
tonight.  
Blaine put of the television and pushed Sebastian down and  
climbed above him, sitting on his lap. Sebastian hesitated when he  
realized what Blaine was doing. He had never been comfortable not  
being on top after that incident but he trusted Blaine and it was time  
that he got over it.  
He let Blaine take the lead though he stiffened as his body  
reacted to the submission, Blaine's soothing touch and loving kisses  
eased him.  
When Blaine woke up the next day he realized he was alone  
in bed. He glanced at the bedside clock and saw that it was almost  
nine. When he was pulling on a pair of sweats the door opened allow  
Sebastian who was carrying a tray of breakfast.  
"Good Morning killer, sleep well?" He asked as he placed it on  
the bedside table. "How did you make all this?" He asked looking at  
the pancakes, eggs and bacon along with fresh fruits and coffee laid  
out on the tray. "I woke kinda too early and decided to go on a run  
and made a quick stop to the grocery store." Sebastian said as he  
handed a cup of coffee to him.  
Blaine insisted on doing the dishes so as he was finishing up  
Sebastian lay on one of the recliners on the back porch when his phone  
began to ring.  
_"Where the fuck are you?" Hunter seemed really angry._  
"We are in Columbus. And good morning to you too." Sebastian replied.  
_ "Get your asses down here. Do you even realize Nationals are a week_  
_away and you can't fuckin miss rehearsals. And we can't find the_  
_arrangement of the backup set list, so better get here soon."_ With  
that Hunter ended the call not giving Sebastian a chance to reply.  
"B! We gotta hurry, Hunter's freaking out." Sebastian called  
out to Blaine as he made his way upstairs to change.


End file.
